All That I'm Living For
by WriteToEscapeReality1309
Summary: Adira and Terra have known the Salvatore brothers since childhood. Now, 145 years later, they meet again. These two sisters are soon thrown in into the drama of Mystic Falls. Not very good summary, I know, but it is a good story. Please give it a try. I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THEIR CHARACTERS, ONLY THE ONES I MAKE UP!
1. Pilot

Chapter 1: 

"Come on get in the car already!" I shouted to my little sister, Terra, who was too busy with her phone. I snatched it out of her hands and took the battery out.

"Hey, give it back!" she argued.

"Get in the car and I'll give it back."

She rolled her eyes, got in the car, and clicked her seat-belt on. She extended her hand and I gave her the phone. She tried to turn it on but she couldn't.

"Where's the battery?" she asked.

I put the phone battery in my pocket and said, "Sorry. Batteries not included."

"You're unbelievable," she huffed.

"No, I'm just an annoying big sister," I turned on the ignition and drove to Mystic Falls High School.

It was the first day of school and I wasn't all excited about it. Being an 163 year old vampire, I get to have 145 first days of high school. Imagine what I must feel like. I was going to start my senior year in high school once again, and hopefully it would be my last. I killed the engine and got out of the car. It was a 2007, silver, Toyota Corolla. Terra had named it Wolf when we first got it and it was still named that.

It has been a year since we've arrived to Mystic Falls and I had made a few friends. I wasn't very social due to the whole "I'm a vampire" situation but Terra obliged me to at least be friends with her friends, which technically was the whole high school. Okay, I might be exaggerating a bit but still, Terra was a very social person.

Terra went over to Elena and Bonnie who were talking about Elena's break-up with Matt Donovan. He was in the football team but I couldn't remember if he was the quarterback or not, again, I'm not a very social person. Anyway, the poor guy was sad and hurt because Elena had dumped him.

"Hey, Elena and Bonnie," Terra and I greeted them.

"Hi, nice seeing you again," Elena said and hugged us.

"Hey you guys," Bonnie smiled and waved.

Caroline Forbes appeared and gave Elena a tight hug. "Elena, oh my God! How are you? It's so good to see you." The blonde turned to Bonnie, "How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline, I'm right here," Elena said and Caroline looked at her, "And I'm fine, thank you."

"Really?" Caroline wasn't sure.

"Yes," Elena nodded, "much better."

"Poor thing," Caroline hugged her again.

"Okay," Elena said, struggling for air, "Caroline."

She finally pulled away and said, "See you guys later."

"See ya," I mumbled. I didn't quite liked her... she was too peppy. But I tried my best to be friendly to her.

"Well, I'm glad to see you guys again but now I have to make like a banana and split," I excused myself and went to my locker. My locker was right next to the boys restroom. I was so lucky (sarcasm).

Elena passed by and enter the boy's restroom, following his brother. A couple of minutes later, Jeremy came out and Elena followed him. She looked pretty darn angry. Maybe it was because his little brother had drugged himself again, I don't know. I opened my locker and apparently hit someone with the door. I quickly closed it, ready to apologize to whom ever I had hit.

"Oh God, are you okay? I didn't meant to, I swear. I'm so sor-" I was cut short.

The guy I had just hit on the nose was someone I knew. From a very, very long time ago.

"A-Adira?" the green-eyed man asked.

I shook my head and denied, "You must mistake me for someone else." I quickly thought of a name, "I'm Elena Gilbert, not Adira."

He apologized, still not buying my lie, "I'm sorry."

I watched him go away and I slapped my forehead. _Really, Elena Gilbert? That's the best I could come up with? I needed to work on my lying._

The warning bell rang and I quickly walked to my first period. It was the only period I had with juniors because I was not eligible for senior history class. Meaning that I was a dumb ass at history, but I knew much more than any history teacher in this school because I have actually 'been there and done that'. I just pretended to be dumb.

I took a seat and seemed to be paying attention to the teacher. The thing is that the guy I had hit on the nose was in the same class and he kept looking at me weirdly. I felt my phone vibrate and I answered it. It was a text from Elena that said:

**HAWT-E. STARING AT U.  
**

I quickly text back:

**I KNOW! HE'S CREEPING ME OUT. **

I heard her chuckle as she read my text.

* * *

School was finally over and everybody stormed outside the building. I frantically searched for Terra and as soon as I found her, I dragged her to the parking lot.

"What are you doing?" she asked as we got in the car.

"There's a new vampire in town," I said as I drove out of the parking lot.

"Who is it?" she was eager to know.

"You won't believe it."

"Who is it?" she repeated.

"Stefan Salvatore."

There was a second of silence before she spoke, "Did he see you?"

I nodded, "But I told him that I was Elena and that I didn't know who he was talking about."

She did the same thing I did after I told him I was Elena. "Really, Elena? Couldn't you have thought of any other name?"

"I'm sorry! I was in shock, okay. I couldn't think straight, so I said what ever came to mind first."

* * *

I had just come out of the shower when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Adira, were having a meeting at the Grill and I was hoping you could come," Bonnie said.

Terra overheard this and grabbed my phone, "Sure, we'll be there."

She hung up and I snatched my phone from her hands.

"We can't go, Terra. Not with Stefan around," I refused.

"Oh come on, please," she put her hands together and did her puppy eyes.

I shook my head, "No."

"Lighten up a bit, Adira and live!"

"I can't live. I'm dead, remember."

She knelt down and pleaded, "Do it for your little vampire sister, pweatty pwease!"

I sighed, "Fine. I'll drive."

Her face broke into a smile and she went to her room to get ready.

"You're welcome!" I shouted at her.

* * *

We walked in the Mystic Grill and the first people I saw were Stefan and Elena.

"Great, he knows. I'm doomed," I mumbled.

Everybody sat down on a table, including Terra and me to get to know Stefan better.

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked.

Stefan nodded, "I moved when I was pretty young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked him.

"My parents passed away," he looked at me.

My mom had been his nanny after Stefan's mom passed away, so my sister and I lived in the Salvatore's house. I knew him very well along with his older brother, Damon Salvatore.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Any siblings," Elena asked.

"None that I talk to," he chose his words carefully. "I live with my uncle."

"So Stefan, if you're new then you don't know about the party tomorrow," Caroline said.

I gave her a 'what are you doing' look but she smiled.

"It's a back-to-school thing at the Falls," Bonnie informed.

Stefan turned to me, "Are you going?"

"Of course she is," Elena answered for me.

I wanted to say something like, "I can't. I have homework," but Terra gave me that pleading look that no one else seemed to notice but me and I said, "Yes, I'm going."

* * *

We arrived back at our house a few hours later. I went to the refrigerator and took out a blood bag to drink. We mainly fed on blood bags to avoid any suspicion about vampires roaming around the place and because killing innocents was wrong.

Terra came in the kitchen with a newspaper in her hands. She signaled for me to read it as she took a blood bag for herself.

"'Bodies found mutilated by animal'" I read the headline that was in large Caps. "'Two local residents reported missing were found dead after police discovered their abandoned vehicle on Highway'" I stopped reading.

"I don't think it was an animal," Terra said.

"Do you think it was Stefan?" I asked putting the newspaper on the table.

She shrugged, "I guess. It could also be his brother, Damon."

I shook my head, "I haven't seen Damon. Stefan would have mentioned it if he was here anyway."

She threw her bag in the trash and said, "Whoever it was they must be stupid to just leave those bodies out there for everyone to see. I mean, it screams 'Hey, I have been attacked by a vampire!'"

"Let's just go to sleep. Tomorrow we have to go to school," I went upstairs to my bedroom and fell asleep.

* * *

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" the history teacher asked. He looked around to pick on a person who wasn't paying attention. "Miss Bennett!"

Bonnie looked up from her notebook and said, "Um ... a lot?" Some students snorted. "I'm not sure but like a whole lot."

"Cute but it becomes dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett," he scolded. "Mr. Donovan, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your invented jock stereotype?" he directed towards Matt.

"It's okay Mr. Tanner. I'm cool with it," he smirked.

He turned to look at me, his last hope, "Adira, surely you can enlighten us about one of the towns most significantly historical events?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I ... I don't know," I lied.

"I was willing to be lenient for obvious reasons, Adira. But your learning level will be no longer tolerated," he put me on blast.

I lowered my head and pretended to be offended.

Stefan spoke, "Over 346 casualties, unless you're counting the local civilians."

"That's correct, Mr..."

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. And your relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?" Mr. Tanner questioned.

"Descent," Stefan said.

"Good. Except that there were no civilian casualties in this battle," Mr. Tanner walked back to his desk.

"Actually there were 27, sir," Stefan corrected. "Confederate soldiers, they fired on a church. Believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are stored in Civil Hall if you would like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

That got a lot of, "Aw's and Oo's," from the class. I turned around and mouthed, "Thank you," to Stefan who smiled at me.

* * *

"Ready to go to the party?" Terra asked.

"Yep, I'm ready," I grabbed Wolf's keys and headed out.

Terra got in and we drove to the party. We arrived a few moments later and I told Terra to control herself from the hunger.

"I'll be fine don't worry," she assured me.

"Okay, now go have some fun," I excused her.

I saw Stefan eavesdropping on Bonnie and Elena's conversation.

"What you doing there, big guy?" I sneaked up behind him, causing him to jump a little.

"Hey, Adira. I wanted to talk to you. I didn't know you were..." he started.

"Um, yeah. I turned after I left the Salvatore House. In 1864," I said. "So when did you turn?"

He was going to answer but Caroline barged in.

"Hey, you made it!" she exclaimed.

"I did."

"Well let's get you a drink."

Well, um," Stefan started protesting.

"Oh come on," Caroline pulled him away.

I was getting super bored so I decided to go hunt in the woods. Whoa there, I'm not hunting humans! I like to feed on animals sometimes so I could satisfy the urge to drink from the vein. It helps, a little.

* * *

I noticed that fog surrounded the woods. I suddenly heard a high pitched scream and I used my super speed to get there. I saw a vampire feeding on Matt's older sister, Vicki Donovan and I attacked him. It was too dark to see his face but he was strong. It was probably from feeding on humans a lot. He got hold of a stick and stabbed me in my stomach. I let out a painful scream and he escaped. I heard footsteps and I quickly ran away from where Vicki lay.

I bumped into Stefan while I tried to find Terra.

"Matt's sister just got bit. Did you do it?" he asked.

"No!" I exclaimed. "I was too busy fighting the attacker to even think of feeding on her."

His eyes widened, "Did you see the vampire?"

I shook my head, "No. It was too dark and he was wearing black clothing. Also, he avoided eye contact with me." I spotted Terra and immediately went after her, "Terra we have to go, now!"

She saw my blood stained shirt, "Oh my God! What happened?"

I dragged her to the car as I said, "I'll tell you when we get home."

* * *

I sat down on the couch while Terra brought me a glass of blood. She handed me the blood and I took a drink, feeling much better.

"Vicki was attacked," I explained.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I was looking for you," Terra said.

"I tried to stop the vampire from killing her and he stabbed me," I continued.

"Did you see him?"

"No, but his hair was black as midnight and he was strong."

"So?"

I leaned towards her, "Terra who that we know of has black hair and is related to Stefan?"

"Damon," she realized. "You think it was Damon?"

I finished my glass of blood. "If Stefan turned, then why not him too? It makes sense, Stefan returned and Damon followed him. What other vampire could it be?"

She got up, "What I do know is that I'm fucking tired and you need to sleep off all of your Damon thoughts. I know you loved him but you have to accept that he's dead and that he never loved you back."

I threw a pillow at her, "Hurtful!"

She ran upstairs and I followed her. She shut the bedroom door on my face and I shouted, "I don't love Damon! I never did!"

"You liar!" she laughed.

"Fine, whatever helps you sleep at night," I said and went to my room.

I took a shower and went to sleep afterwards.

**So what do you think? Please review! LINK TO TERRA'S AND ADIRA'S OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!**


	2. Night Of The Comet

Chapter 2:

Terra and I arrived from school to find out that there were a couple of blood bags left. Terra grabbed the last one and offered to go the hospital to collect more. She emptied her backpack so she could put the blood bags in there and left. A few moments later, Elena called to meet Bonnie, Caroline, and her at the Mystic Grill to chat. I agreed to meet them there and made my way to the Grill.

They were sitting outside the Grill, talking about Bonnie's grandma telling her she was a witch. Her grandmother was the Occult Arts teacher in the community college and was an alcoholic. Nobody really believed that she was a witch but they did think she was crazy.

"Yeah, and then you poured her another shot and she told you about the aliens," Caroline was being sarcastic.

"Hey, I'm here," I sat down next to Elena. "What I miss?"

"Oh nothing. Just that Elena talked to Stefan all night and nothing of nothing happened," Caroline informed.

"You let him come in?" I asked her in shock.

"Yep," Elena said not noticing my surprised expression.

"Seriously, nothing happened between you two? No first kiss, or touchy feeling of any kind?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"Nope. We didn't go there," Elena told her.

"Not even a hand shake? I mean, we are your friends! Okay, you are suppose to share this with us," Caroline insisted.

"We just talked for hours."

"What's with the blockage? Just, jump his bones already! Okay, it's easy. Boy likes girl. Girl likes boy. Sex," Care smiled mischievously.

Elena seemed deep in thought. She grabbed her bag and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked her.

"Caroline's right. It is easy, but if I seat here long enough I'll end up talking myself out of it, instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do. Now, if you'll excuse us," Elena grabbed my arm, "we are going to Stefan's house because I don't know where it is."

"I don't know where he lives, Elena," I lied as she dragged me across the street.

"Liar. You're sister told me you knew this morning at school," she said.

"Okay, I'm guilty but you don't have to drag me there either," I said.

She let go of my arm. "I'm sorry. I'm just too excited to see him," she smiled and we continued walking.

* * *

Elena rang the bell from the boarding house. No one answered.

"Nobody's home. Come on, let's go," I turned around but Elena stopped me.

"Wait just a sec." She banged on the door and it opened.

We stared at each other in confusion.

Elena stepped in and I followed, "Um Elena, I don't think it's a good idea to be doing this."

I could hear my heart pumping in my ears. I was afraid of the thought of seeing Damon in here but also hopeful that I would. We walked in a bit more and found Stefan's backpack on a chair.

"Stefan?" Elena spoke but nobody answered.

"Elena, let's go," I pulled her towards the door.

A black raven suddenly flew in and we jumped. Elena and I turned around to encounter Damon in front of us. My heart felt like it was about to explode. I wanted to run away but I was so shocked that I couldn't move. My body was frozen. Elena looked as startled as I as Damon stared at us and smiled.

"I-I'm sorry for barging in. Th d-door was opened," Elena turned to the door that was now closed.

I thickly swallowed and stared wide-eyed at Damon. I finally gained control over my body and ran out the house leaving Elena alone with Damon.

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my freaking God!" I exclaimed as I walked to my house.

I was so engulfed in the thought of just seeing Damon that I didn't notice Stefan and I bumped into him.

"Hey, are you okay?" he shook me out of my trance.

"Elena," I swallowed, "She's with Damon."

His eyes widened and raced over to the boarding house. I continued to walk back to my house.

* * *

I immediately went over to the refrigerator and drank three blood bags when I got home. Terra found me devouring the bags and went over to me.

"Adira, are you okay?" she asked.

I shook my head and explained, "I accompanied Elena to Stefan's house and we saw...Oh God." I took a seat.

"You saw who?" she asked.

"I told you it was a bad idea to come back. Lord, what are we going to do now. Stefan might be merciful and forgive us for what we did but he is going to kill us, Terra," I rubbed my temples with my fingers.

"Please tell me it wasn't Damon," she pleaded.

"But I'd be lying if I did," I looked at her.

"Okay, um I got a plan. Let's get our stuff and run like hell before they come for us!" she took my hand and pulled me upstairs.

"You're forgetting something Terra," I shook her off and stopped. "Our mom is in that tomb and we need to get her out. That's the reason we got in this 'make everyone believe Katherine is dead' mess in the first place," I said.

"Well, if she said she was going to help us than why isn't she here? Let me tell you sister. Katherine is a damn bitch that turned us into fucking vampires after we saved her goddamn slut ass! And on top of that, she killed our mother!" Terra yelled.

"No, our mother isn't dead and Katherine will help us get her out of that tomb! She has to," I refused.

"No, you have to realize that we will never get our mother back no matter how hard it is to accept it," she put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Now, we have to leave this place before we too get killed."

I shook my head, "No I will not leave without her. I will get her out even if I have to kill Stefan and Damon, again. I won't run. No, not this time."

Terra gave a sigh in surrender and walked to her room where she locked herself for the rest of the day.

* * *

I was handing out flyers for the Night Of The Comet celebration at Mystic Falls tonight when Terra came over to me.

"Adira, I'm sorry for what I said last night. I was just mad at Katherine for doing this to us and I'm sorry that I took my anger out on you when you only wanted to help us get our family back together. It's just that our lives are so messed up right now and with the arrival of the Salvatore brothers everything in my head just kind of exploded," she apologized.

I gave her a big hug and accepted her apology. "Here," I gave her some flyers, "help me get rid of them."

She took them in her hands and went to give them to the passing people.

* * *

Terra and I arrived to The Night Of The Comet. We saw Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Caroline, and most of the high school's students there. Terra went to talk to some of her friends and I searched for... well I didn't know who I was looking for exactly. I turned around to find Stefan in front of me. He lit up my candle and I thanked him.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

I nodded, "I'm listening."

He took me to a less populated area and spoke, "I just want to know why you killed us that night we tried to save Katherine."

I looked down to the ground and said, "If I didn't kill you my mom would have been killed instead. If Katherine didn't get inside that church she wouldn't have been able to help Mom get out. Katherine wasn't able to do that and she burned with my mom so your death was in vain after all. Please forgive me Stefan. My mother was in danger and I had to do everything that was possible to keep her safe, even if it meant killing my best friends."

"I forgive you," he said. "I would have done the same thing if I was in your place but I don't think Damon will. I talked to him last night and he's seriously pissed about what you did."

"I know and I don't care. I'm just glad to see you again after all this time," I said.

Matt interrupted us, "Have you seen my sister?"

"No but I'll go look for her," I told him.

"Thank you," he said as I walked away.

I looked for her everywhere but I couldn't find her. I asked a couple of her friends if they had seen her but they said no. After asking Jeremy and Tyler about her, I began to worry that Damon had took her somewhere to feed on her. I looked for her once more outside at the parking lot. I suddenly smelled blood and I looked up to see Damon on top of a roof.

I jumped on top of the roof and saw Stefan holding Vicky with her stitches pulled out. His veins popped out under his eyes feeling the urge to feed. I stopped him and compelled her.

"You were attacked by an animal. You ended on top of a roof because you were under the influence of drugs. Now, go find Matt and tell him that you're alright."

"I'm going to find Matt and tell him that I'm alright," she repeated and left the roof.

"If it isn't the murderer," Damon spoke.

"Look who's talking," I spat back. "Now that I realize that you are a monster, I regret ever feeling bad about killing you. In fact, I wished that you were 6 feet under ground right now."

"Ouch, that hurt," he smirked.

"Why are you even here Damon?" Stefan asked.

"That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot," he smirked again. He came close to me and whispered in my ear, "Nice seeing you again Adira." He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I slapped him hard across his face. "Bitch, get the hell away from me!" I said infuriated.

I jumped off the roof and walked towards Terra. She saw my face and didn't argue about going home.

* * *

"What happened?" she said after I cooled off a little.

"Damon pissed me off. Boy, he can be such a dick sometimes," I said and took a blood bag out of the fridge.

"What he do?"

"Taunted Stefan to feed on Vicky and told Vicky that Stefan attacked her the other night at the party when it had been him," I explained and finished my blood bag.

"Did Stefan feed on her?"

I shook my head, "I stopped him and compelled her to forget everything that happened."

"Thank God you got there on time," she said. "Goodnight sis., I'm going to sleep."

"Night," I replied as she walked up the stairs.

I was watching the television when I heard a knock on the door. I got up from the sofa and opened the door to find Stefan outside.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to thank you about compelling Vicky that a animal attacked her and apologize for Damon disrespecting you," he came in.

"You don't need to thank or apologize," we sat down on the sofa.

"But I do need to apologize for what I'm about to do," he leaned towards me and kissed my on the lips.

I jerked back taken by surprise. I stared at him wide-eyed.

"I-I"m sorry... I shouldn't have done that," he got up and walked over to the door.

It took me a few seconds to recover from the shock and when I was able to move again, I walked to him.

"Stefan," I called after him and he turned around, "I ... You ... Its just ..." I didn't know what to say so I hugged him instead and finally decided on, "Goodnight, Stefan."

He pulled away and smiled a sad smile, "Goodnight."

I closed the door and went to my bedroom.

_What just happened? Did he just kiss me, or was I hallucinating? _I replayed the moment in my head and I hadn't imagined it. Stefan had kissed me and I didn't know what to think about that. My head was just spinning with too many thoughts and emotions that I didn't know what to think of the situation. I decided to sleep it off and maybe he'll forget by tomorrow and not speak about it again. I hoped that was the way it would happened.


	3. Friday Night Bites

**Links to OC's outfits on my profile (Polyvore)**

Chapter 3:

"He what?!" Terra slammed Wolf's door as she exclaimed.

"You heard me," I said and made sure the car was locked before walking to school.

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it!" she sang.

"You knew what?" I asked her.

She rose an eyebrow, "Hello? The guy has been crushing on you since 1855! You were just too busy drooling over Damon to even notice him!"

I whispered loudly to her, "Hush! You don't need to tell the whole world about it!"

She shrugged, "Just saying."

"I don't understand it, though. Katherine had those two wrapped around her finger when she appeared and now he found a girl that looks just like her. Why go after me when it should be Elena he should be after?" I questioned.

Terra lifted her arms up and said, "I don't know! I'm not no love doctor!"

I laughed and said goodbye to her before going to class.

* * *

Ugh, I had Mr. Tanner's class next. I sat next to Elena who was talking to Stefan about trying out for the football team. Mr. Tanner was asking the students when World War II ended.

"Miss Gilbert?" he caught Elena's attention.

"Hmm?" Elena replied clearly caught off guard.

"Pearl Harbor?" Mr. Tanner repeated.

"December 7, 1941," I answered coolly.

"Thank you, _Miss Gilbert_," he emphasized her name.

"You're welcome," I said.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin Wall?" he continued.

"1989. I've been studying," I answered.

"Then, Civil Rights Act? Keep it to the year," he challenged me.

I stood straight in my chair and said, "1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"1968."

"Lincoln," he stepped towards me.

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade."

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board"

"1954."

"The Battle of Gettysburg."

"1863."

"Korean War."

"1950 to 1953."

"Ha! It ended it in 52!" he spat in my face.

"Hate to break it to ya but it ended in 53," I said.

He turned around and said, "Look it up somebody. Quickly!"

The students took out their cellphones and a young man said, "1953!"

Everyone broke into applause and cheers and Tanner accepted his defeat.

The bell rang and we stormed out the class. Everyone patted me on the back congratulating me for telling the history teacher off.

* * *

I found Stefan sitting all alone on the bleachers watching the football players practice and I went over to him.

"Hey, why so lonely?" I sat next to him.

He smiled and said, "Just wondering if I should try out."

"You should. It will make Elena happy."

"Will it make you happy?" he looked at me with a serious expression on his face.

"Stefan, we are just friends and nothing more," I took his hands into mine and looked at his sad face. It broke my heart to see him like this but it was the truth and the truth hurt.

"Fine, I'll stop." he finally said.

I smiled, "Now go out there and play some football. I know you want to."

He got up and went to talk to the coach who was our history teacher, Mr. Tanner. He let Stefan in the team and I went to check up on Terra at her cheerleading practice. I found Elena watching Stefan play.

"He's good huh?" I asked her referring to Stefan.

"Yeah, he is," she said not taking his eyes off him.

"What happened, you quit the team?" I asked her noticing that she wasn't with the other girls.

She looked at me this time, "I gave it a try but it didn't work out."

"At least you tried," I cheered her on.

"I'm having a dinner tonight if you want to come. It's only Stefan, Bonnie and me. You can bring Terra too," she invited me to her house.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Thank you," I accepted.

* * *

I rang the bell of the Gilbert's house. Terra had decided to stay home and rest so I had to come alone. The door opened to reveal Elena.

"Hi, I hope I'm not late," I greeted.

"No, not at all. You're just on time, please come in," she invited me in.

The dinner was kind of awkward. Bonnie didn't seem to like Stefan and I had my predictions about why. Elena tried to make conversation but Bonnie kept cutting her off until she told Stefan about her lineage of witches. Stefan finally won her over commenting on how heroic and great Salem witches were. The door bell rang and Elena stood up.

"I wonder who that could be?" she spoke as she walked to the door.

It turned out it was Caroline and Damon who stopped by to bring dessert.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked Damon.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in," he said.

"Yeah, you-" Elena started but I cut her off.

"No no no," Elena gave me a look, "He can't c-"

"He can't stay. Can you Damon?" Stefan said instead.

"Get in here," Caroline spoke.

"We were just finishing up," Stefan argued.

"It's fine, just come on in," Elena told Damon not realizing the terrible mistake she had done.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena," the blue eyed vampire said as he stepped in.

"Thank you," she replied and gave Stefan and me a look.

"I should leave, Terra's waiting for me. Thank you for having me Elena the dinner was great," I excused myself.

"Okay then, see you ," we gave each other a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Stefan," I turned to Stefan and gave him a goodbye hug and left.

* * *

After I awoke and took a shower, I dressed up for the football game Mystic Falls was having. Terra was already gone because she had cheerleader practice. I descended the stairs and drank a couple of blood bags before heading out. I took a little detour to the Mystic Gill were I had lunch. When I finally left to the game it was dark outside and Mr. Tanner was giving a speech of how they were going to kick ass and crap. I turned my attention towards Tyler who was fighting Jeremy. I ran to them and tried to stop them. I could feel all eyes on me as Tyler punched me and I didn't flinch.

"Jeremy, no!" Elena shouted and I saw Jeremy with a broken glass beer bottle.

I pushed Tyler away from the bottle and blocked the glass with my hand making it bleed on instant. The crowd gasped as Jeremy realized what he had done.

"What the hell, Jeremy?" Elena went over to his little brother to see if he was okay.

I stared at the deep cut on my hand and watched as it healed itself.

"Oh my god, you're hand? It's it deep? How bad is it?" Elena reached for my hand but I hid it. "Come on let me see," she insisted.

"I'm fine, nothing happened," I protested but she saw my palm anyway and found it completely intact.

"But I saw it. You were bleeding," she said.

"He missed. It's not my blood," I lied.

Terra came up to me in her perky little cheerleader outfit, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered. "God, that was a close one."

"Yeah, I saw the whole thing. Everybody did," she said. "Got to go, game's about to start," she ran over to the other cheerleaders.

* * *

I smelled blood all of a sudden and I went to where the scent came from. I found Matt shouting for help.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Tanner is dead. We need to call the police," he informed me.

I quickly got my phone and called the police and ambulance while Matt went to get more help. A few minutes later the police gathered around while they took Mr. Tanner's body and investigated the place where he had died.

I saw Stefan and walked over to him. Clearly, he knew what had happened because the teacher died form loss of blood.

"Who was it Stefan?" I grabbed his arm causing him to turn around.

"Damon," he said.

"And you just stood there while he killed the man?! Did you try to stop him?" I raised my voice.

"There was nothing else I could do," he replied.

"Great, now we have a bloodthirsty vampire roaming around killing people," I sighed in frustration. "You better keep Damon under control or I'll be obliged to take matter into my own hands and that is not what you want Stefan," I threaten him.

"Okay, I will. Calm down, Adira. Calm down," he said.

"Whatever, just keep him from killing people," I walked off.

My feelings for Damon were no more. Everything I felt for him had become a vast darkness that only held hatred and anger towards the monster that he had become.

**Sorry for the boring chapter, I have been sick these past few days and I didn't have any ideas of how this chapter should have gone. I mostly typed everything that came to mind first and tried my best to improve it. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, though. I really appreciate them! :D**


	4. Family Ties

**Links to OC's outfits on my profile (Polyvore)**

Chapter 4:

I woke up on the red sofa in the living room. Terra had the television on and Logan Fell, the news reporter, was talking with Sheriff Forbes about finding the puma that attacked Mr. Tanner and the other people who were reported dead. I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. My hair was a tangled mess so I went upstairs to get ready for the day. My sister was in the kitchen fixing some breakfast while I took a warm shower. After what seemed like an hour and a half, I went to the kitchen to find that Terra had made chocolate chipped pancakes, my favorite.

I breathed in the sweet aroma of the pancakes and coffee, "God, it smells delicious."

Terra took a seat and drank some coffee. "Come on, sit down. Eat," she demanded.

I grinned and took a seat in front of her. "Thanks. The food's wonderful!" I said and stood up from the seat.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Mystic Grill. Wanna come?" I turned around and waited for her answer.

She shook her head, "Nah, you can go. I need to go kill Bambi and Thumper."

I laughed. "Okay, you go ahead and do that," I said and closed the door behind me.

* * *

"You're taking Damon to the Founder's Party! What about me?" Bonnie exclaimed at Caroline.

"Go with Adira," she offered.

"Sorry Bon, but I'm going with my sister," I explained.

The three of us sat down in a table and Bonnie said, "I guess I'll go by myself. What about your mom? Is she okay with you bringing Damon?"

"And I'm suppose to care why?" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"He's older, sexy, danger guy," Bonnie sounded serious.

"Older, sexy, danger guy?" I chuckled.

"Damon's not dangerous. He just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deeper than drama," Caroline protested.

I eyed Caroline suspiciously and wondered if she knew anything about his real nature.

"Like," Bonnie leaned in to urge Care to talk.

"I'm not really suppose to say anything."

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Bonnie questioned her.

The blonde breathed in and said, "Okay, but you can't tell Elena."

We both smiled, "Nope."

She was about to spill the beans when my phone began to vibrate. I took it out of my back pocket and I walked away from them.

"What do you want Terra?" I hissed.

"I lost my daylight ring and I'm stuck in an abandoned cabin in the woods. Please, come for me," she pleaded.

I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a frustrated sigh, "Okay, just tell me where you are."

She told me how to get there and I went to the cabin immediately.

* * *

After telling Terra to stick around in the cabin, I went to find her daylight ring. It took me about four hours to find it but I finally did, thank God. I used my vampire speed to return to the cabin. I found Terra standing in an obscure corner where the sunlight didn't reach.

"Here," I handed her the ring, "don't you loose it again because I won't be there to search it for you."

She put it back on and hugged me, "Thank you. You're my heroine!"

I pulled her away, "Whatever. Now come on, or we're going to be late for the Founder's Party."

We arrived home and changed into our beautiful little sister wore a mid-thigh length, light-brownish dress with white flowers on the top of it. She wore beige, strap heels and her gold jewelry. Her light-blond hair was put up in a bun. I wore a long, red, strapless dress, a pair of studded, red strap heels, a red and silver bracelet, and some red, drop earrings. My medium-blond hair was down and curled.

By the time we got in the car, it was getting dark.

* * *

I found Stefan staring at the official roster of the first Founders Council Celebration in 1864. He was all alone which was weird because I've seen him with Elena a couple of minutes ago.

"Hey, Stefan. Remembering the past," I said and looked at the old paper hanged on the wall.

"Yep," he replied.

I looked around before asking, "Where's Elena?"

"She went to the ladies room," he replied. "Where's Terra? I saw you together moments ago?" he asked me this time.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Probably with Bonnie or someone else. She's old enough to enough to ditch me like that without getting grounded."

This caused him to smile and laugh a bit.

"Are you working on what I told you you needed to do about him?" I referred to Damon.

He nodded, "I'm working on it."

"Working on what?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Speaking of the devil," I faked a smile at Damon who was accompanied by Caroline.

"So what were you two talking about?" Damon asked again.

"None of your damn business," I replied angrily.

"I'm bored. Damon, dance with me," Caroline begged.

"Why don't you ask Stefan?" he smirked.

"Yeah, I don't dan-" Stefan began to protest.

"Sorry, but I'm not taking 'no' for an answer," Care dragged him to the dance floor.

I turned to Damon and asked, "What do you want?"

"I want to apologize for being such a world class jerk the other night when I kissed you," he said.

I crossed my arms, "Apology not accepted."

"Oh, come on! Can't we be friends like in the old times? After all, you owe Stefan and I for killing us," he insisted.

I threw my head back in exasperation, "Ugh, fine! I forgive you, we can be friends again.

He smiled in victory and said, "Let's dance."

I shook my head, "Yeah, that's not happening." I tried to look for an exit and I saw Elena coming towards us. "Hey look, it's Elena! Why don't you ask her instead?" I walked away before he could respond and left poor Elena to deal with Damon.

* * *

Terra and I were watching the couples dance and drinking champagne to our heart's content. Elena and Stefan were on the dance floor dancing a slow song. Damon was watching them with such jealousy. It hurt, kind of, to see him like that for another girl.

Terra interrupted my thoughts, "I don't understand why you don't have feelings for Stefan. I mean, look at him!" he motioned her hands to him, "Such a hottie. Damon's alright but the way he's always smiling freaks the heebie jeebies out of me and he looks like a dog."

"How does he look like a dog?" I questioned her.

She shrugged, "I don't know. His face is just ... canine-ish. The point here is that Damon is not good for you."

I drank some more of my champagne, "I know. Besides, we're just friends."

She smiled and got up from her seat, "Okay, then. I'm going to get more champagne. Be back in a minute."

I sat there waiting for her. The aroma of blood caught my attention and I quickly went to investigate if they were fine. I found Caroline standing alone and far away from the party. I walked towards her to find out that she was crying. She was shaking like a leaf.

"Caroline are you alright?" concern filled my voice.

"I'm fine. I'm fine, I'm fine," she took in convulsive breaths.

I took off the scarf she was wearing to find the recently bit bite mark on her neck.

Caroline tried to cover it up but I didn't let her.

"Who did this to you?" I asked her.

"No one ... I just ... No one," she lied.

"It was Damon wasn't it? Please, Care you have to tell me," I grabbed her by the arms and pleaded.

She lowered her head and admitted, "He's been biting me since we've met. Tonight, he was going to kill me but something happened and he stopped."

I touched her blood with my index finger and tasted it. It had vervain. Stefan must've vervained her knowing that Damon would eventually feed on her. That way he could get rid of him like I told him to.

She looked up when I didn't say anything and she asked, "Are you a vampire too?"

I hugged her, "Come on, we have to clean you up."

She wiped her tears away and we went to the restroom to wash the blood off. Just when I thought Damon was starting to be like him again. You know, like before he became a vampire and started being so evil and stuff. I missed the old Damon. The one who protected his little brother and was benevolent to others. The one I fell in love with.

**I want to thank everyone who followed/favorite/ reviewed! You guys are my inspiration. Thank you for taking your precious time to read my story!**


	5. You're Undead To Me

**Links to OC's outfits on my profile (Polyvore)**

Chapter 5:

It had been a couple of days since someone had died in Mystic Falls and I was grateful for that. It also meant that Damon was still locked in that cell in the boarding house's basement surrounded by vervain. After I took a shower, dressed, and drank a blood bag, I told Terra that I was ready to go to school.

"You don't look good, are you alright?" I asked her noticing that she was lacking that smile that she always had.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, that's all."

We didn't talk anymore on our way to school.

* * *

Caroline was handing out flyers to the Sexy Suds Car Wash fundraiser. It was weird how she seemed to have forgotten about how Damon had used her for a blood bank and then tried to kill her.

"So are you going?" Terra waved the flyer in front of my face.

"Only if you're going because well, I have to take care of mi lil' sis.," I pinched her cheeks.

"Stop!" she slapped my hand, "You better get that bikini ready because I'm going."

"Ugh, I was hoping you said no," I rolled my eyes at the thought of having to wear less clothing that I wanted to and walked to class.

* * *

Great, the slutty car wash was today, I thought sarcastically as I put on some short shorts and a dark blue bikini top. Terra was waiting for me in her floral bikini outside.

"Don't you think that's too much skin your showing?" I said to her.

"Fine, I'll put on some shorts," she went inside the house.

She came out minutes later wearing white shorts. We got in the car and drove to the car wash.

* * *

"No friend discounts, no freebies, no pay you laters. We are not running a charity here," Caroline told me.

"Yes ma'am," I said.

"Hi," Stefan said and I turned around.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"Um, The event is called Sexy Suds you know," Caroline told Stefan who was wearing a black hoodie and jeans.

When she walked away Stefan said, "Did I just get scolded?"

"And judged," I added. "But it is your fault for wearing a hoodie when it is 100 degrees outside."

"Yeah, I guess so," he said as he took his hoodie off, leaving him in a gray t-shirt.

"Hey, Adira I need some help over here!" Terra who was washing a Ford truck shouted.

"See you," I said goodbye to Stefan and I went to help Terra.

* * *

We were washing our fifth vehicle when Terra and I ran out of towels to dry the car with. I went over to Caroline to tell her that we needed more towels.

"Hey, Care we need more towels and those Shammy thingys," I took a seat next to her.

"I will get some more," she said as she stood up, "Mind the money."

Caroline was taking a very long time getting those towels and I decided to go look for her.

I saw Elena and called her, "Elena would you mind taking care of the money? I have to get some towels."

"No, not at all," she grabbed the money and I went to look for Care.

* * *

I couldn't find her anywhere in the school building. I turned to a dark hall way and saw a black raven. The same raven that showed up when Elena and I encountered Damon at the boarding house.

"Oh God," I said as I realized that Caroline must be in danger.

I ran out the school and made my way to the boarding home. The door was opened and I heard noises of footsteps. Caroline had gotten Damon out of the cell and he was now trying to feed on her. I body slammed him to the floor and let Caroline escape. He bit me in the shoulder and I let out a painful scream.

"Fuck you Damon!" I yelled as he got up from the floor and I tried to keep him from escaping.

I broke a chair's leg and tried to stake him but he snapped my neck and everything went dark.

* * *

I awoke by the sound of someone coming in. I rubbed my neck as I got up from the floor. Stefan found me on the floor and asked me what had happened when he saw the dried blood on my shoulder.

"Damon bit me and then killed me. I was trying to stop him from killing Caroline but I couldn't stop him from escaping. I'm sorry, Stefan," I explained.

"No, it's not your fault. Damon's the only one at fault here," he said.

We got some stakes and went to find Damon and make sure he didn't kill anyone. Stefan opened the door to see Elena standing on the other side of the door.

I quickly hid my stake but when she saw the dried blood on my shoulder her eyes widened.

"What are you?" she turned to Stefan.

_Oh shit.  
_

**Please Review! Thank you for being so great and reading my story! :D**


	6. Lost Girls

**Links to OC's outfits on my profile (Polyvore)**

Chapter 6:

"We're not doing anything," I said.

"I don't mean, what are you doing? I mean, _what are you_?" Elena insisted.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I started to walk out the door.

"You're not going anywhere," Elena grabbed my arm. "I saw you're hand the other night at the game. Jeremy cut you and I wasn't imagining it. What are you?" she demanded.

"You know," Stefan spoke.

"No," Elena shook her head, "I don't."

"Yes you do, or you wouldn't be here," Stefan said.

"It's not possible ... it can't be," Elena said.

"We're vampires, Elena," I looked at her, she was horrified.

"I shouldn't have come," Elena backed away.

"No, please," Stefan tried to explain.

"No, no!" she ran but Stefan used his vampire speed and stopped her. "How did you do that?" Elena demanded.

"Please don't be afraid of us," I said.

"Let me go," Elena told Stefan.

"Elena, there's things you have to know and understand," Stefan said.

"Let me go!" Elena shoved Stefan and ran to her vehicle.

"Please!" Stefan pleaded but she drove away.

He turned to me and I said, "Go after her. I'll deal with Damon."

He took Damon's daylight ring out of his pocket and gave it to me, "Take it, it's his ring. Don't under any circumstances give it back to him."

"I won't," I assured him and he sped away.

A half an hour later my phone buzzed while I wandered in the woods looking for Damon.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where in the world are you?!" Terra demanded.

"It's a long story. Look, I'm on my way home so don't worry about me," I said and hung up.

* * *

After getting ready to start the day, I went downstairs to explain everything to Terra. The sixteen year old was sitting in the dining room drinking a glass of blood. I took a seat in front of her and cleared my throat.

"Um, Elena knows that you, I, Stefan, and Damon are vampires," I said.

She chocked on her drink, "What?!"

"Yesterday, I went to the boarding house because Damon had Caroline was in some kind of trance to get him out of that cell and well, I had to stop her. Unfortunately, Damon got out and killed me. After I awoke, Stefan and I went to find Damon but Elena came and asked us what we were. I tried to ditch the question but she didn't let me until I confessed that Stefan and I were vampires. Stefan went after her and I stayed to look for Damon but then you called."

"What should we do now?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Wait, I guess."

"Wait for what? They know about us. We should run!" Terra got up from her seat.

"We can't, remember?" I said and she sat back down slowly.

"I'm sorry. I forgot about the whole saving Mom situation. But what are we going to do about that? When are we going to get her out, because it's obvious that Katherine isn't ever going to do it?!" she asked, trying to not raise her voice.

"I've been thinking about why Damon is here. I know why Stefan is, for Elena."

"Why's that going to help us?"

"Because Damon knows that the people who were in that church didn't really burn. That they just were left to mummify in the tomb and now, he believes Katherine is in that tomb and he's trying to get her out."

"So?" Terra urged me on with her hands.

"So, Damon is our key to get Momma out of that tomb!" I said.

"Well, what's going to happen when he finds out Katherine's not in there? That she's been living the undead life all along?"

"I don't know and I seriously don't care. All I want is our mother out of that tomb, and when we do that, we can leave this place and never come back," I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I answered it, "What's up?"

"Damon turned Vicki and we can't find her. Mind if you help?" Stefan said.

"Um, yeah. I'm on my way," I said and turned to Terra. "You coming?"

"No, I don't really feel like looking for a vampire in transition. I'm better off watching Teen Wolf," she said as she sat on the sofa.

"Okay," I said and closed the door.

* * *

"Vicki?" I said as I found her crying in the woods.

"I'm starting to remember things," she said as I walked up to her, "what he is, what he said. I remember you at the party, the rooftop. It's all coming back."

"I'm sorry. Damon had no right to do this to you," I said.

She breathed in and said, "He said that I had to feed. What would happen if I don't?"

"You'll die," I replied.

That made her sob even more. "I don't want this!"

"Hey, you'll be okay. Everything is going to be okay because I will help you, okay?" I sat down next to her and said.

She nodded and looked at me, "I want to go home. Will you take me home?"

"Yeah, come on," I stood up and offered her my hand.

I heard a gunshot and felt a bullet penetrate my chest, almost touching my heart. I fell to the ground in agonizing pain. Logan Fell pressed his hand that was holding a stake against my chest and I screamed as I felt the bullet scratch my heart.

"NO!" Vicki shouted at Logan who was about to stake my heart.

Damon arrived and fed on Fell until he was dead. Then, he tried to get the bullet out of my chest but I stopped him and got it out by myself. I finally got the damn wooden bullet out and I started to heal.

"It's wood. They know. If anyone is going to kill you, it's going to be me," Damon smirked. "My ring."

"I don't have it," I lied.

"I know you do, Stefan told me. Now, give it," he demanded.

"Fine," I took it out of my pocket, "here's your shitty ring."

"No, Vicki!" Stefan shouted as he ran towards us.

"I'm sorry," Vicki stopped from feeding on Logan and walked away.

"Oops," Damon said sarcastically as we realized that she had completed her transition and was now a vampire.

"You dick," I shoved him off of me and went home.


	7. Haunted

**I just wanted to share my new Fictionpress with you guys! Hope you check it out! Link to it is on my profile. and I'm glad to say that I'll be updating as soon as Finals are over, which is very soon (Thank you JESUS!) :D  
**

**Links to OC's outfits on my profile (Polyvore)**

Chapter 7:

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Terra questioned as she got out from Wolf to go to school.

"No, I need to find out more about who knows about us. After what happened last night, I'm not sure who knows about us and who doesn't," I said.

"Okay, see you in a few," she waved goodbye.

I went to the Mystic Grill after Stefan called to say that he could handle Vicki by himself and to not worry about it. Taking a seat at a table, I used my super hearing to eavesdrop at Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood's conversation.

"How many are we talking about?" Carol asked her husband.

"The coronal thinks one, something about the wound radius and the jaw pattern..." he started.

"Are we in danger? If it found the watch then it knows we know. And could it come after us? Or should I even say 'it', or is it a she or he?" she wondered nervously.

"If it has any historical knowledge of the town, then it will know where the watch came from. So yes, we could very much be in danger," Mr. Lockwood said and looked around to see if any one was hearing their conversation.

I quickly turned away and saw Damon at the bar hearing their conversation.

"So what do we do?" I returned to hearing the conversation between the couple.

"We need to keep quiet. We can't let the entire town know about this. We need to find it before it finds us," the man whispered to his wife.

That was the last of the vampire conversation and I didn't overhear their conversation after that. Damon approached me and I rolled my eyes.

"Hello there," he smirked and took a seat in front of me.

"I have no time for your sarcastic comments, so if you excuse I have to go," I got up form my seat and walked away. It was getting late and I didn't want to leave Terra alone after finding out that people knew about our existence and that they were searching for us.

* * *

"So what did you find out?" Terra asked me as she browsed through her closet for her dress.

The Halloween party at the school was tonight and she wanted to go as Alice from Alice In Wonderland. I on the other hand, was only going because she was and my custome was the female version of the Mad Hatter from the same movie.

"They know vampires have returned but they don't have a clue of who are the ones. I'm sure Damon is already working on a plan to deal with the problem but we should be alert in case he doesn't," I told her while she dresses in the bathroom.

She opened the door and came out wearing a cute white and light-blue dress and some white and gray, striped, knee socks. "How do I look? Of course, I need to do my hair and put on some jewelry and shoes, but is it good?" she spun around and grinned.

"Perfect!" I gave her two thumbs up. "I need to get dressed now, so I'll be in my room if you need anything," I got up from her bed and walked to the door.

After taking a shower, I dressed in my Mad Hatter costume and out on the most important part of the costume; the hat. I went down to the living room and waited for Terra.

"Whoa, you look great!" she said as she descended the stairs.

"Thank you, Alice," I took off my hat and bowed.

She laughed, "Come on, Mad Hatter."

I put my hat back on and followed her outside. We got in the car and drove to the party.

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie were outside the now decorated high school talking.

"Hello!" Terra greeted them.

"Hi, Terra and Adira," the two witches said in unison.

"Nice costumes," Caroline commented.

"Thanks," we thanked her.

"Mad Hatter and Alice, right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," Terra smiled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stefan and he looked preoccupied about something. I turned to my friends who were engulfed in some conversation with Terra.

"Hey, um, I have to go somewhere, so bye!" I walked away but they didn't seem to care, which was fine with me.

"What's going on?" I asked Stefan.

"Vicki's here and we can't find her. She's having trouble with controlling her hunger so if you could look for her-" he started.

"Yeah, sure," I walked away from him to go search for her.

I slapped myself mentally because I forgot to ask him what was she wearing. There were a lot of people and the darkness made it harder to find her. I tried to use my vampire hearing to locate her but there was too much noise to concentrate. Stefan found me and said that she knew where she was. We ran to the back of the building and found Jeremy, Elena, and Viki trying to feed on the siblings. Stefan quickly slammed Vicki against a bus but she shrugged him off and escaped.

"Go! Get inside, now!" Stefan ordered Jeremy and Elena.

Elena pulled her brother with her as she ran inside the school. Stefan and I looked for Vicki but failed to find her. We heard Elena scream and I immediately staked the vampire in the heart to make her stop feeding on Elena.

"Vicki!" Jeremy shouted as Vicki turned gray and fell to the ground, dead.

I dropped the bloody stake and Elena said, "Get him out of here."

Stefan took care of Jeremy. Elena's wounds were provoking me, so I excused myself and went to find Terra.

"What happened?" she asked me on the way to the parking lot.

"I killed Vicki," I said in a barely audible voice but she understood me. "She was attacking Elena and I had no other choice. I feel awful, Terra. What am I going to tell Matt?" I began to cry.

She hugged me, "Don't worry, we'll come up with something. Let's just go home and get some rest, okay?"

I nodded and we got in the car. We didn't say anything more the rest of the night.

**Thank you so much for the reviewing! School is about to start and unfortunately I won't be able to update anytime soon :( I will try my best to update soon, but I don't promise anything. Thank you for your understanding and for reading my story! :D**


	8. 162 Candles

**Links to OC's outfits on my profile (Polyvore)**

Chapter 8:

Terra burst the door open and stormed in my room.

"Hey!" I bolted up my bed and looked at her, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell's wrong with me?" she looked at me in disbelief. "No, what the hell is wrong with you?" she opened the curtains and I squinted as the light hit my eyes, blinding me. "You have been locked up in your room for a whole day now!"

"Uh, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm kind of the wanted murderer now," I pulled the covers over my head to block the light.

"Who the fuck cares if you killed Vicki? Do you see Damon isolated in his room? No, and he's killed a lot of people without even having any reason to!" My little sister had a point. "Now, get your lazy ass out of bed and put something nice on," she ordered as she pulled me off the bed.

"Why?" I whined.

"It's Stefan's birthday and there's going to be a party at the Grill," she explained.

"Are we invited?" I yawned.

"Yes," she shrugged, "everyone is."

"Fine, I'll go," I sighed. "I need a drink anyway."

"Okay then," Terra got up from the chair she was sitting on, "see you downstairs in an hour." With that she left me by myself to battle on what I should wear.

* * *

I took a deep breath and entered the Mystic Grill and guess who was the very first person I saw? Yep, Matt Donovan alright.

Terra must have noticed my pale face because she rubbed my arm, "It'll be okay. Just act like nothing happened."

"Easier said than done," I muttered and I was sure that she heard me with her vampire super hearing and stuff. "I need a shot," I decided and went to the bar.

"Whatever," Terra rolled her eyes and vanished into the dancing bodies I tried to squeeze through.

"A shot please," I sat down at the bar.

"I need to see your I.D.," the bar tender said.

"No, you don't," I compelled him.

He smiled, "A shot coming right up."

I spent the past ten minutes drinking when a pretty blonde sat by my side.

"Adira, huh?" he raised and eyebrow.

"Yeah?" I said slowly.

"Oh, I'm Lexi, Stefan's best friend," she introduced herself, noticing my confused expression.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you Lexi."

"Likewise," she returned the smile. "Want to play some Eight-ball?"

"Of course," I said and we walked to the pool table where Stefan was with Terra.

"Hey, Stefan! Happy birthday," I said, earning a grin from him.

"Thanks," he replied.

We played in teams, so far Lexi and Stefan were winning but not for so long. It was Terra's turn and she pocketed the eight ball.

"Yeah!" she cheered.

"Nice!" we raised our hands into a high-five.

"I demand a rematch," Lexi said.

"And I demand another shot, so if you'll excuse me," I turned around and walked to the bar.

I was half-drunk when Damon came to pester me.

"What do you want Damon?" I turned around to look at him.

"Well, hello to you too," he smirked.

"Go away," I growled.

"What happened to that sweet girl I grew up with?" he pretended to be confused.

"She died," I responded coldly.

"Good, because I never liked her," he smirked.

Ugh, I so wanted to reach out and strangle him but Lexi stopped me from doing just that.

"Alright, the shots are your bribe," the blonde vampire put two shot glass on the bar. "I need you to answer a question," she directed at Damon. "What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?"

I got comfortable in my seat. This was going to be fun to watch.

"Yeah, what are you doing in Mystic Falls, Damon?" I smiled.

He took a shot and said, "I have a diabolical master plan."

"Ooo, so scary," I said sarcastically.

"What is it?" Lexi asked him.

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be very diabolical now, would it?" he smirked.

The next minute, Lexi tried to persuade him to spill the beans but he wouldn't. Suddenly, I felt a sharp sting on my arm and I realized it was Vervain.

"Ouch!" I winced and seeing that I didn't react to it, Sheriff Forbes vervained Lexi.

"What are you doing?" Damon faked to be surprised and asked the sheriff.

"Thank you for the Vervain, now, if you'll excuse me," Sheriff Forbes and two other deputies walked away with Lexi who was weaken by the Vervain.

"What the hell Damon?!" I exclaimed when they dragged her out.

"How did it not affect you?" he ignored my question.

"I've been drinking Vervain for a quite few years now. It doesn't affect me, much," I explained as the effects of the Vervain were taking action. My insides burned and I felt a bit dizzy.

Damon hurried after Sheriff Forbes with a stake in his hands. Stefan, Elena, and Terra came my direction.

"What's happening?" Stefan asked concerned.

"Terra," I directed at my sister, "go home now." I turned to Elena, "Will you accompany her please?"

She nodded and Terra didn't protest. She knew not to argue with me when I used that tone.

"What's going on, Adira?" Stefan repeated.

"Damon," I swallowed, "he's trying to kill Lexi."

His green eyes widened and he went after him, with me following.

A deputy stopped us, "You can't go out this way."

Stefan grunted and walked out the main entrance. Once outside, we ran to the back of the Grill and we heard gunshots. We arrived just in time to see Damon drive a stake through Lexi's heart. I gasped out and began to run towards Damon but Stefan stopped me and put a hand on my mouth to keep me quiet.

"Oh my God," he whispered as Lexi fell to the floor dead.

Sheriff Forbes lowered her pistol, shocked.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked her and she nodded.

"Thank You," she took a step forward. "Get it in the car, quickly," she looked at the vampire.

We watched as they out Lexi in the car's trunk.

I looked at Stefan who was teary-eyed. "It was supposed to be me," I said. "Damon planned to kill me, not her," I realized and that made my blood boil.

"I'm going to kill him," he said and walked to the Grill.

* * *

"Stefan?" I followed him. "Stefan!" I called after him and he finally stopped.

"He killed her," he said, "he killed Zach, he killed Tanner, he turned Vicki! I have to kill him." Stefan nodded and kept walking.

"No Stefan, you can't," I seized his arm and made him turn around.

"Why are you trying to save him, Adira? He tried to kill you too! He's never going to change! Can't you see that?! He is never going to change!" he raised his voice and I saw a tear slid down his eye.

He was hurt but if he killed his brother, he was never going to able to live with it and I wouldn't allow that.

"Hell, I'm not trying to save him! I'm trying to save you! You have no idea what this would do to you, if you kill him, Stefan!" I raised my voice.

"Everywhere I go pain and death follows. Damon follows me. No more," he shook his head and proceeded.

"Stefan, please! Just, just talk to me. Like in the old days, talk to me," I begged.

"No," he sighed. "You were right, I can't just stand here and watch him kill more people. I have to kill him," he looked at me with his dazzling green eyes that only reflected hurt and anger.

"Then let me do it. Let me be the one to kill him," I said and when he didn't reply I pleaded, "Please."

He picked up a thick branch from the ground and handed it to me, "Alright."

I held his hands in mine and looked up at him, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Yes, I'm sure."

With that, I used my vampire speed to go to the boarding house.

* * *

I found Damon drinking in a bedroom.

"Told ya I had a plan," he turned around and smirked.

My blood began to boil with anger again and I hit him hard on the face. Next, I grabbed him and threw him across the room where he hit the wall and fell to the floor with a groan. I sped to him and punched him several times until he kicked me. I hit a table and fell hard to the floor but I quickly got up. He walked towards me but I grabbed him by his black shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"It was supposed to be me, right? You were trying to kill me!" I said infuriated.

"You _killed_ me!" he spat, answering my question.

"Go to hell," I said and pierced his chest with a stake I had found in the parlor of the house.

He gasped in horror and looked down at the stake. "You missed," he groaned.

"No, you saved my life. I'm sparing your's," I corrected. "Now, we're even." I drove the stake deeper into him, "I'm done here."

I exited the house and found Stefan outside.

"I didn't kill him," I lowered my head.

"I know and it's alright," he tucked a strand of my straight her behind my ear and I looked up to meet his eyes. "At least I still have you as my friend," he smiled but I could still see the pain in his eyes. I could tell that Lexi was way more than a friend to him. She was his sister.

"Goodnight Stefan," I hugged him.

"Goodnight Adira," he returned my hug and I went home.

**Hello there! I hope you guys aren't angry at me for not updating for a long time. It's just that I had to study for school and had like two major research projects to turn in so I didn't have time to update but finally I did, yay! In my opinion, I liked this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it too! Again, sorry fr the long wait and please review :)**


	9. History Repeating

**Links to OC's outfits on my profile (Polyvore)**

Chapter 9:

After sitting in my desk, the bell rung and Bonnie hurried to her seat.

"Good morning everyone!" the new history teacher greeted as he placed some books on his desk. The man rubbed his hands together and searched for a chalk, "Alrighty." After accomplishing that, he wrote his name on the green chalkboard.

Meanwhile, Elena turned to the teenaged witch that had a frightened look on her face and mouthed the words, 'Are you alright?'. Bonnie simply shrugged in response.

"Alaric Saltzman," the sandy, brown-haired teacher pointed. "It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric, belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce it 'Ala-ric', but it's 'A-la-ric' okay? So you, can call me Ric. I'm your new history teacher. "

Elena turned to me after realizing that Stefan wasn't present and questioned me with a look. I shrugged and mouthed, 'I don't know'. She frowned and continued to listen to Mr. Saltzman's lecture.

I only pretended to be heeding the teacher's instructions, when I was really thinking about how Stefan was dealing with his best friend's death and the fact that his brother was the one who killed her. Most of all, I was constantly thinking of how I was going to get my mother out of that tomb. I only knew little about Damon's deal with Emily Bennett, a powerful witch during the Civil War time and Bonnie's ancestor, and in order to know more about how to get inside that tomb, I would have to speak to Damon. I really did not wanted to speak with Damon right now, or ever.

* * *

_"And then, I ended up at the remains of old Fells Church before I woke up back in the woods,"_ I heard Bonnie explained her dream to Elena while at lunch.

"What? You didn't put pickles on my burger, Adira!" Terra gasped.

"Shhh, I'm trying to hear!" I hissed at her.

"How can you not like pickles?" she said in disbelief.

"Here," I took out a small bottle of blood out of my backpack and gave it to her, "pour it all over your burger or whatever. Just let me listen, okay?"

"I still can't understand how you don't like pickles," she babbled on and drank the blood that looked like red Kool-Aid to the other students who walked by.

_"And it all started when you got the necklace?"_ Elena asked.

_"I think she's using it to communicate with me."_

_"Okay, so what does Grams say about it?"_

_"I can't call her. She is going to tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it. I want it to stop."_

* * *

"What did you hear?" Terra asked me while we walked to the parking lot.

"Bonnie has been getting weird dreams about Emily and it's all because of this necklace," I informed her.

"What necklace? Do you think it has to do with the tomb?" Terra stopped and said.

I shook my head lightly, "I don't know. She said that she ended up at the remains of Fell's Church. The same church where all the vampire were supposed to be burned."

"Wait? Why would Emily be haunting Bonnie in the first place?" she questioned.

Ugh, there were so many questions and not enough answers.

"Dang it, I forgot my jacket!" Terra held up a finger as she started to walk away, "I'll be back, don't worry."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Damon threatening poor Bonnie. She looked like a little scared girl trying to escape from the evil clown.

I walked to them and shoved Damon off her, "Leave her alone!"

"I will," he shot a menacing look to Bonnie, "once she gives me what is mine."

I turned to Bonnie and said, "Get in the car, now."

She quickly got in the car and drove away.

"Now, what do you think you were doing?" I turned to Damon. "Threatening her to give you the crystal back?"

He smirked in amusement. This only made my anger rise even more.

"Oh, you think this is funny, huh?" I didn't give him enough time to reply because I slammed him to a car. He widened his eyes, surprised by my strength. "What's funny is that you have to go threaten some seventeen-year-old girl to give you a stupid necklace. Why don't you grow some balls, Damon, and go fuck someone else?"

His blue eyes flamed with rage and he was taken back by my words. Damon was so flabbergasted by this that he didn't say a word as I released my grip and walked away.

* * *

I found Bonnie just outside Elena's house.

She had dropped one of her books when she got in the car and after going to her house and finding out that she was at the Gilbert's, I got here.

"Hey, you dropped your book at school and I found it," I smiled and she took it with a plain look on her face.

"Hello, Adira, nice to see you again but I best be leaving now. I don't have much time," she said and continued walking in a hurry.

I looked at her in confusion and saw Caroline storm out of the house, too. I could already tell that there was something weird going on.

"What's happening? I just saw an angry Caroline storm out and Bonnie is act-" Elena stopped me.

"Emily, you knew her, Stefan told me you did, right?" I nodded, not knowing what was going on. "She's possessed Bonnie."

"Well, we have to find her. Where was she going?" I asked her, trying my best to sound calm.

The brunette paced for a while before answering, "Fell's Church, by the old cemetery."

"Okay, come on," I started walking out.

She followed me while calling Stefan to tell him what was happening.

* * *

When Elena and I arrived, Bonnie or more specifically, Emily, was destroying the medallion. Fire surrounded the witch in a circle where she stood inside a five-pointed star.

I watched as she threw the medallion up and destroyed it, making it burst into pieces.

"No!" Damon shouted.

I now understood why that crystal was so important, because it was the key to opening the tomb, but it was too late. The flames died out and Bonnie was now in control of her body but she was weary. Damon took this chance to rip the girl's throat off.

Bonnie screamed until Stefan stopped him from feeding on her. I stood there as Terra, who had come with Stefan, fed Bonnie her blood so she could heal.

Then, reality came back and hit me like a ton of bricks. Everything was over, I would never get my mom back, not ever.

Wait, but Terra had been here before me. She could have stopped Emily from destroying the only way of getting our mother back. Why hadn't she done it? She should have.

Anger ran through my veins and I grabbed her by the arms and away from Bonnie.

"Why didn't you stop her?! You could have! Why?" I cried as I shook her violently.

"Because, all of them had to come out, all twenty-seven of them! It wasn't worth the risk, Adira! Mother would have wanted this, to stay in the tomb," she cried softly.

I looked at her green eyes. Terra had Mom's eyes and I had always envied that. She would had a piece of her wherever she went but I, I was nothing like Mom. I was the splitting image of my father and I hated it because every time I looked in the mirror, I would see the face of the coward who hit us and left us out in the cold to starve when we had done nothing to make him hate us that much.

"Who are you to say what Mother wanted?! After all she did for us, after every beating she took for us, don't you think she deserved to live the life she deserved?!" I screamed at her.

"Yes, I do but-"

"Well, how can she do that when she is forever stuck in that tomb to mummify?! And it's all your fault!" my words hurt her but I didn't care. She had ruined every chance to be together again and that was all that sufficed to make me hate her for the rest of my life.

"No, it's not my fault! I did what was right and I know that Mother would have understood!" she freed herself from my arm-bruising grip. "How can you be so selfish, Adira?!" she shouted at me before speeding off, crying.

There was dead silence all of a sudden. I had forgotten that we were still in the woods with Elena, Stefan, and Damon. She was right, I was being selfish and I had hurt her, big time. I had never hurt her or screamed at her like that because he used to scream and hurt us all the time, especially her. He came to the point of traumatizing her but when she became a vampire, she was became stronger. Still, I swore to never act like he did and now, I had let my hurt take over and I had caused even more pain to her.

"Adira," Stefan put his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"Not now, Stefan," I shrugged him off and went after my little sister.

I wanted to tell her that she was right, and that Mom should be very proud of her to make such a difficult decision like that. She loved Mom as much as I did and it must have been difficult for her to sacrifice a life-time with her for the safety of the others. Terra was so much stronger and braver than I was and I wanted to tell her that. That I was sorry for my stupid outburst and that it wasn't her fault.

It was everything _but_ her fault.

**Finally chapter nine is up! I didn't expect the ending at all. Actually, I had no freaking idea how this chapter would go so I just wrote whatever came into mind and this is what it came up to be. Please review and if you have any ideas of how the next chapter should go please let me know! Thank you so much for reading. Until next time :)  
**


	10. The Turning Point

**Links to OC's outfits on my profile (Polyvore)**

Chapter 10:

I tried to open the door to the house but it was locked, so I knocked.

"Terra, I know you are in there. Let me in, please," I said in a pleading voice.

"Now, why would I do that?" she answered sourly. "So you can start beating me for not stopping Emily, like _he_ did?!"

"Terra, I'm sorry for what I did. I really am and I was wrong for acting like that. Please, just let me in so I can explain things to you," I begged.

"There is nothing you can explain! You said it very clear, 'It's my fault Mother can't be with us,'!" She opened the door, shoved my backpack into my arms, and said, "Now, leave me alone!" before slamming the door in my face.

I took a step back from the blow and pounded on the door, "Open up, Terra!" There was no reply. "Look, I'm sorry for hurting you and I know that I acted like a selfish bitch back there but please forgive me! Terra, please!"

Still, I got no response from her and it was obvious that I wasn't going to get one right then. I would just have to wait until she forgave me and then she could let me back in the house and we could see each other again, because I got the feeling that she didn't want to see my face right now, and I didn't blame her for it. In the meantime, though, I would have to search for a place to spend the night in.

I slid my backpack up my shoulder and made my way to a motel. There was this sudden sensation of someone following me and I turned around to see if anyone was actually following me but there was nothing, except for the street lights and a stray dog passing by. After making sure one last time, I turned back around and found myself facing none other than Logan Fell.

"Hello, sweetheart," he held up a pistol and smirked.

Before I even had a chance to make a move or even scream, the firing of the pistol was heard and pain coursed though my head.

* * *

My eyes opened and the agonizing pain in my head returned. I groaned as my fingers dug into my forehead and pulled out the wooden bullet. The wound quickly began to heal and I realized that I was in some dark and stinky warehouse. I got up and started running towards the exit doors but wooden bullets were shot at my legs and I collapsed to the ground in pain.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere, sweetheart," Logan said as he tied my hands behind my back with a piece of bloody cloth. I winced as the cloth burned my wrists because of the vervain it contained.

Next, he aimed for my mouth but I bit his hand hard enough to penetrate his gloves when he tried to cover my mouth with the vervained cloth.

"You bitch!" he let out a pained groan and slapped be with the back of his other hand.

Tears left my eyes and I spit the blood out at him as hard as I could and smirked when he wiped his face in anger.

"You find this amusing?" he raged as he pointed his pistol at me. "Let's see you laughing now," he was about to fire when the sound of someone opening the door was heard. Logan wrapped the cloth around my mouth and a muffled scream left my mouth as the vervain made contact with my lips and he sped off out of view.

It was Damon who had entered the warehouse and I tried to tell him about Logan but all that came out of my mouth were muffled words followed by painful winces that the vervain caused. Being the idiot that he was, he knelt to my side, completely ignoring the fact that Logan Fell was standing behind him pointing his weapon at him, and pulled the cloth off my mouth, hissing as the vervain burned his fingers.

I took this chance to warn him about Logan but it was too late. Logan shot Damon several times before he hit the ground in a painful groan. Well, at least he could take the wooden bullets out, but me, I was stuck with the unbearable pain in my legs.

"I have tons of these wooden bullets so nothing funky," Logan told Damon who was rolling on the floor in pain.

"You don't want to do this, trust me," Damon said. Logan shot him again. "Ow!" Damon let out.

"That's what you get," Logan said simply.

"For what?!" he questioned.

The vampire crouched down, "You made like this!"

"I killed you. I didn't turn you," Damon said as he pulled out the bullet from his arm.

"See, I know what you and your brother are," he pointed to me, "You too. I've been watching you."

"Creep much?" I raised an eyebrow.

That earned me a wooden bullet to the arm. "God!" I screamed as the blood seeped out of my wound.

"Now," he turned to Damon, "answer some questions."

"Me first. Who turned you?" Damon asked.

"How should I know?!" Logan threw his hands up in exasperation. "Last thing I know is I'm about to stake her," he pointed the pistol to me and I jerked back, afraid of getting shot again. He chuckled at my fear and turned to Damon, "and then you grab me! That's it. Until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway four. Someone buried me."

"It happens," he shrugged and groaned as he pulled out another bullet out his leg.

"You bit me. It had to be you," Logan said.

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire must have found you and gave you their blood," Damon fell back to the ground.

"Who?" Logan asked.

"That's what I want to know," Damon said and sat back up again.

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bun cake and a handbook. It's a learn as you go process. You know one minute I'm a small town on the rise news guy and the next thing I know I can't get into my house because my foot won't go through the door!" he growled.

"You have to be invited in," Damon informed.

"Yeah, I know. I live alone." he said.

Damon chuckled dryly, "Oh, that sucks."

"So now, I'm at the Ramada, watching pay-per-view all day and eating everything in sight, including housekeeping!" Logan continued. I worked on freeing my hands while he proceeded, wincing every so often, "All I can think about is blood. And killing people. I can't stop killing and I like it," Logan let out a mad-man's laugh, "I'm conflicted."

"Welcome to the club. Wait a minute, the cops only found one body."

"I left one, I was tired," he admitted, "But I've been hiding the rest of the bodies. They're right back there, their just piling up."

* * *

"Why am I so over emotional?" Logan asked. "All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend and how I want to be with her and bite her and stuff."

"Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're going to have to learn how to control that," Damon answered.

I finally untied my hands and then Logan asked, "What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person."

Damon and I discreetly hid our rings from Logan's view as he kept going, "You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool. The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals."

"Journals? What journals?" I thought aloud.

"The founding fathers say they passed journals down to their kids," Logan answered. "Come on, you gotta tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?"

"Who turned you?"Damon asked.

"How do you walk in the sun?" Logan insisted.

"Who turned you?" he narrowed his eyes at the news reporter.

"You know I've been really nice so far but I will kill you," Logan threatened.

"Then you'll never know," he stood up. Logan pointed his fire arm at him as Damon said, "You didn't answer my question."

"You first," Logan Fell demanded.

"It seems we've reached an impasse then, doesn't it?" Damon smirked.

"I've got things to do, people to kill. Guess, I'll need a head start," Logan smiled evilly and shot me numerous times.

I let out a painful cry as the wooden bullets penetrated my chest and threatened to pierce my heart. A vampire-faced Damon charged at Logan but the other vampire sped off before he could do anything.

* * *

After I took out all off the wooden bullets in my body, Damon picked me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"You're too weak," he said as if that answered my question.

"I'm think I'm strong enough to walk, Damon. Now, put me down," I demanded.

He put me down and as soon as my feet touched the floor, my legs went all wobbly and I started to fall but Damon caught my by my waist and smirked, "Strong enough, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up."

His smirk only widened and he took my backpack, slung it over his shoulder, and picked me up again. Before I knew it, I was pressed against his chest and in a flash, we were in the Salvatore Boarding House.

Damon put me down gently on the couch before handing me a blood bag.

"Here, it'll make you feel better," he said.

"Thanks," I smiled wearily and chugged down the whole bag in less than a minute. My burnt hands and mouth began to heal, and so did my wounds.

"You can wash off the blood in one of the empty bedroom's shower, if you like. I'll be in my room if you need anything," he said and went upstairs.

_Was Damon Salvatore being nice?_ I shook my head as I grabbed my backpack, _No, I was just going crazy or the blood loss had made hallucinate._

Either way, I still went upstairs, took a warm shower, and a nap afterwards.

* * *

I woke up moments later, my muscles were sore from the wooden bullets. I grabbed my backpack and went to check on Terra. She might have been angry with me but I was still her sister and I had to make sure that she was alright.

I found Elena getting in her car outside of the house and she seemed to be crying.

"Elena!" I hurried to her. "What's wrong?"

"I-I look like her!" she sobbed.

"What do you mean? Who looks like you?" I asked, puzzled.

"Her . . . Katherine! We could be twins for all I know." She looked at me, as if for the first time, with those big brown eyes and broke down.

I hugged her and stroke her hair in comfort. I pulled away and said, "Are you okay?"

"I need to go home," she nodded.

"Come on," I opened the passenger's door to her car, "I'll drive."

She got in the car and told me everything. It turned out that Stefan and her had slept together and after doing this-and-that, she found a picture of Katherine Pierce from 1864 on Stefan's desk and that lead to where we were. My only question was how could I had possibly slept trough all of that?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the person standing in the middle of the road this late at night.

"Adira!" Elena screamed and I tried to dodge it but I failed.

The car hit the figure and the great impact caused the vehicle to roll over several times until it stopped on an upside down position.

"Are you okay, Elena?" I groaned.

"Yeah, I . . . Oh my God," she gasped in horror.

The dark figure began to snap his body back into place, his bones giving off a sickening crack as he did this. My eyes widened in terror and Elena let out a high-pitched scream as the body began to walk towards us.

**So here's chapter 10! Not much to say really. Except for thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this long chapter. Please let me know what you think of it so far by reviewing. Thanks!**


	11. Bloodlines

**Links to OC's outfits on my profile (Polyvore)**

Chapter 11:

_The dark figure began to snap his body back into place, his bones giving off a sickening crack as he did this. My eyes widened in terror and Elena let out a high-pitched scream as the body began to walk towards us._

The figure sped of before it could reach his hand over and grab Elena. I let out a sigh but it quickly became a scream when another vampire appeared, turning out to be Damon.

"What are you doing in there?" he asked.

"Uh, we're throwing a party," I said sarcastically. "We're stuck here Damon and we can't get out," I told him.

"Damon, please," Elena begged.

He rolled his eyes and got Elena out of the car first.

"I'll be right back," he said and sped off with Elena in his arms.

My head was pumping violently, as if it was going to explode, and I felt like I would pass out at any moment but Damon came back before I actually did. He helped me out of the upside-down car and as soon as I stood up the world around me began to spin and I became really dizzy.

"Whoa there," Damon caught me by the waist before I could collapse. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec," I tried to stand still and let the blood flow through my body. The pounding in my head decreased and I continued to walk, Damon by my side. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Crashing this little party of yours," he smirked.

"Haha, very funny," I said in a sarcastic tone as I pressed my hand to my head, feeling the blood on my forehead.

A few seconds later, we reached his car. Elena was in the back, unconscious, but I could hear her heartbeat so she was okay. When Damon got in the car, he asked me about what happened. I told him everything, from Elena knowing that she looked like Katherine to the unknown vampire on the middle of the road. He asked me more questions that I didn't bother to hear. It had been a long day and before I knew it, I was sleeping profoundly on the passenger's seat.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of two bickering people. I felt better now but I was still worn out by yesterday's happenings and the truth was, that I was dreadfully hungry.

When I didn't recognize my surroundings I asked Damon, "Where are we?"

"Georgia," he replied.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"We need to go back," Elena insisted.

"Where's my phone?" I checked my jacket's pockets and eyed Damon when I didn't find it.

"And my phone too," Elena searched for her phone and Damon smirked.

"Pull over, Damon," we demanded.

Damon said in annoyance, "Ugh, you were so much more fun when you were asleep."

He stopped the car and Elena and I got out.

"Are you alright?" I asked the brunette when she groaned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she nodded.

"We have to go back," I spoke to Damon.

"Oh come on," he threw his head back, "but we've already come this far."

"Why are you doing this? We can't be in Georgia! I wrecked Elena's car, I haven't seen Terra for days . . . I have to go home," I told him.

"This is kidnapping," Elena pointed out.

"That's a little melodramatic don't you think?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You're not funny, Damon. This is serious, we need to go back and we are not going anywhere with you until you take us home," I refused.

"Well, you're already in Georgia," he smirked. "And without your precious little vervain necklace of yours," he directed at Elena. "I could easily make you . . . agreeable."

I stood in front of Elena protectively and pointed my finger at him, "You do that and I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Damon crossed his arms over his chest. "You're the one who needs this more than any of us."

"What are you trying to prove?" I questioned him.

A phone rang and Elena said, "That's my phone!"

He reached into his pocket and looked at the caller's name. "Hmm, it's your boyfriend," he held it out to Elena but she shook her head and refused to take the phone.

I gave her a look, "Are you crazy?! This is possibly our only chance to leave this place and your throwing it away?" She didn't answer and I said, "Hand it over Damon, I'll talk to him."

"No," he denied and pressed the answer button. "Elena's phone," he said as he pressed the phone to his ear.

_"Where is she? Why do you have her phone? Is she okay?"_ I heard Stefan from the other side of the line.

"Elena? Yeah, she's right here and Adira too," he smirked as I struggled to reach for the phone.

_"Where are you? Let me speak to her,"_ concern filled Stefan's voice.

"Yeah, I don't think she wants to talk to you right now," his older brother told him.

"_Damon I swear to god if you touch them both_-"

"STEFAN, WE'RE IN G-" I muffled out the rest of my words because Damon put his hand over my mouth.

"Have a good day, brother. Bye," he clicked the phone off and removed his hand from my mouth.

"If you ever do that again, I will bite your hand off!" I said.

"Is that a threat?"he smirked.

"No, it's a promise," I corrected.

"Will you calm down for a second and forget of all the problems back at home. Trust me, they'll still be there when you get back. So let's take a five-minute time out and enjoy this trip. Besides, we are almost there," he begged, making those puppy-dog eyes of him.

I smiled, remembering when he used to pull that trick on Mom to get what he wanted, and it always worked out. I looked at Elena who was a bit unsure about all of this and I asked him, "Can we trust you? Are we going to be safe with you?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Do you promise not to use compulsion on Elena?"

He looked at the brunette, "I promise," and he waved us, "now get in the car."

I gave Elena a reassuring look and she nodded, getting in the light-blue convertible. I closed the door and sighed as Damon started the engine. I hoped I wouldn't regret this later.

* * *

"So where's my car?" Elena asked while Damon jammed to some old rock song on the radio.

"Oh, I pulled it to the side of the road," he looked at her on the rear-view mirror, "I don't think anyone will bother."

"What about that man in the road?" she asked again. "Was he a-"

"From what I can tell, yeah," he returned to look at the road.

"Did you know him?"

"I never met him, I wouldn't know him," he shrugged. "It's not like we all hang out at the Vamp Bar N' Grill," he joked and I rolled my eyes.

I was silent for the rest of the way, until Damon stopped in front of a bar.

"A bar? You drove us all the way here to a stupid bar?! We could've stopped at the Mystic Grill if you wanted a drink," I said as Elena and I got out of the car.

"Damon, I'm not old enough, they're not going to let me in," Elena protested.

"Sure they will," he winked and we followed him.

The bar was playing music in the background and there were few people, mostly men, some of them playing cards a few tables away. My attention turned to a black-skinned, tall woman who was behind the bar, wipping it with a wet cloth. Her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed Damon, who had a large grin on his features.

"No, no, it can't be. Damon?" she questioned unbelievably as she slid over the bar and made her way to him. "Oh my honey pie!"

I shut my eyes closed tight and turned away as the woman kissed Damon passionately, both making unnecessary moaning noises that made me want to barf. When they were done making out, we took a seat at the bar.

"Listen everybody," the tall woman grabbed a bottle of alcohol and served us some shots as she continued, "Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life and ruined any and all chances of happiness. Drink up!"

Damon, the woman, and I all downed our drinks.

"You want mine?" Elena asked me.

I took it, "After what I just saw I need the full bottle, but this will suffice."

She laughed as I downed my drink in one go.

"Ooo," Bree (her name was on her badge) said. "So how'd he rope you two in?"

"Actually, Elena's dating his brother and I'm just a friend," I explained.

Bree chuckled, "Oh, honey, we all say that. Either way, just enjoy the ride."

Damon smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"How did you two meet?" Elena asked.

"College," she replied simply.

"You went to college?" Elena asked Stefan, surprised.

"I've been to a college campus, yes," he took another shot.

"About 20 years ago, back when I was a sweet, young freshmen, I met this beautiful man and I fell in love. And then he told me his secret, made me love him even more. 'Cause you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody," she explained.

"She's a witch," Damon whispered to us and Elena and I widened our eyes.

"Changed my wold," Bree eyed the raven head vampire.

"I rocked your world," Damon gave her a smirk.

Bree said as he looked at him and then us, "He is good in a sack isn't he?" Elena and I exchanged looks. "But mostly he's just a . . . a walkaway Joe," she finished and downed her drink. "So, what is it that you want?"

* * *

I came out of the restroom after being able to tame my hair to make it look presentable, at least, and called Terra. Hoping she would answer, I pressed my phone to my ear and waited.

On the third ring, she answered, _"Where the hell have you been these past few days?! I thought you were dead!"_

I laughed, happy that she wasn't angry with me anymore, "Technically, I'm undead, and I'm in Georgia with Elena and Damon, so don't worry I'm fine."

_"Georgia? And with Damon! What's going on, Adira?!"_ she demanded.

"Okay, I wasn't planning all of this, but after the crash last night-" I started.

_"Crash!"_ she screamed through the phone, making my ears ring.

"Yes, I crashed Elena's car last night because of some unknown, vampire, stalker freak that got in the middle of the road," I explained. "And after that, Damon drove us all the way to Georgia to find out another way to get inside the tomb," I heard her already starting to protest. Before she could say anything, I continued, "But without releasing all the other twenty-something vampires."

Terra sighed, _"Do you think we can save Mom after all of this?"_

"I don't know but we can sure as hell try, and that's what I'm doing," I replied.

* * *

"Let's just say that I'm descended from Katherine. Does that make me part vampire?" Elena asked Damon as the three of us ate lunch.

Damon shook his head, "Vampires can't procreate . . . but we love to try."

I rolled my eyes and Elena sent him a glare.

"No," he continued, "if you were related it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned."

"So did Stefan think that he could use to replace her?" Elena raged on.

"It's kinda creepy if you ask me," Damon said.

"Sure is," I murmured and shot the vampire a crazy look as he reached for my pickles.

"Come on, you don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?" he asked, putting one in his mouth.

"How can you even eat if technically you're supposed to be . . ." Elena lowered her voice.

"Dead?" I looked at her. "It's alright, you can say it. It's not a curse or anything."

"As long as we keep a healthy diet of blood in our system, our bodies function pretty normal," Damon answered chewing on his fry.

* * *

The bar had gotten pretty crowded, since it was night already and I was having a good time, dancing and drinking. Elena appeared to be enjoying herself too. I've never seen her drunk before and she was way more fun than the gloomy girl she was back at Mystic Falls.

My phone rang, it was Terra. I clicked answer and went to the restrooms, so I could listen more clearly.

"Yellow?" I tried not to sound drunk.

_"Are you drunk?"_ the teenager asked.

"Oops, busted," I thought aloud, following by some giggling.

_"Don't tell me your high, too,"_ Terra gasped.

"No," I shook my head animatedly, "just," I hiccuped, "drunk. Very, very drunk."

_"Oh Lord,"_ she sighed, _"okay, um, just don't do anything crazy or feed on people."_

"I'm fine. I pinky swear, I won't kill anyone, kay?" I didn't wait for for answer and ended the call, "Kay, bye bye!"

* * *

After searching for Elena and Damon and not finding them anywhere, I went outside. I heard Elena trying to convince a vampire to leave Damon alone. He was on the ground, covered in gasoline. The other vampire had his back facing me, while Elena begged him to let Damon go. Taking my chance, I sped over to the vampire and pulled his heart out, all in one swift movement. Elena gasped, her hands on her mouth, as the man fell to the concrete with a loud thump.

I reached my hand over to Damon and he took it.

"Thanks," he said, standing up.

"No," I spoke, "you saved my life, I saved yours. Now, we're even."

He nodded and I turned to Elena, "Are you alright?"

She looked at the dead vampire and then at me, "Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a hangover. We were still not home, yet. Looking over to the back seat, I found that Elena was still sleeping.

I groaned, "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," Damon said as he drove.

"Why did you bring me with you? You could've left me there, on the road, you know," I asked, pressing my hand to my forehead.

"I know, but you were there, all damsel in distress like," he smirked, "not to mention that you really needed some time off from all that drama. So, I figured some bonding time would be nice." He paused for a moment, and then asked, "Why didn't tell us that Juliet was stuck in that tomb?"

I shrugged, "It's just that, after Terra and I killed you, we never saw each other again. And when we _did_ see each other again, you were too busy trying to kill almost everybody in Mystic Falls, including me, so I never brought that up."

Elena made a groaning noise, now awake.

Damon smirked, "Rise in shine, Sleeping Beauty."

I returned to look through my window, hoping that Damon had gotten the information from Bree to open that tomb, so Terra and I could get our mom back.

**This is not one of my fave. episodes in season 1, so please forgive me if this chapter is pretty suck-ish. What can I say, I tried my best. But, I'm really excited for Juliet (Adira's and Terra's mom) to return and I hope you are too. Well, next chapter will have more Terra/Adira bonding moments and I think the 50's Dance happens during episode 12, too, so that's something you, darlings, can look forward too.**

**Gracias (thank you) for reading and please, don't forget to leave a review! :)**


	12. Unpleasantville

**Links to OC's outfits on my profile (Polyvore)**

Chapter 11:

"Rise and shine! It's time to start the day with a smile on your face, Adira!" Terra burst into my room, already ready for school and pulled off the covers of my bed.

"Hey!" I groaned, half-awake. I curled into a ball, protecting my eyes from the sunlight with my pillow. "Five more minutes, please?"

"Nope, I already gave you thirty. Now come on, breakfast is ready. You don't want to eat your waffles cold, do you?" she pulled the pillow off of my face and I pouted.

I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. "Is it just me, or does the bed seem to be more cozy and welcoming early in the morning?" I asked my little sister.

"Yes," she replied simply. The blonde sat on the bed, beside my balled up body and said, "You know what makes me get up in the morning?"

"Wut?" I asked sleepily, trying to get as much sleep as possible.

"Knowing that the faster I get up from bed, the sooner I can get the day over with so I can come home and sleep again." There was a pause and she shouted, "Now come on, get dressed!", and pushed me off the bed.

After I hit the hard floor with a thump, I was fully awaken. "Dang, I think you broke my nose!"

"Serves you right," she smirked and walked to the door. "I'll be downstairs, in the kitchen," she said before leaving.

I touched my nose and felt the broken bone mend back together and smiled. I missed this: Terra waking me up to start the day. I missed _her_.

* * *

We were at the table, eating our waffles with a glass of blood being the substitute for the orange juice.

"So," I gulped down my food and continued, "what did you do while I was gone?"

She shrugged while she finished drinking the red liquid, "Not much. Although, I did started to worry about you after one day of not knowing of you. I thought you had went all 'no humanity' vampire again."

I nodded, starting to remember when I had no humanity and started to rip innocent people's head off like crazy. It had been about 45 years ago, after my lover got staked. Yes, I had a boyfriend. It hadn't always been about Damon, you know. His name was Eden Mohr and he had been more than a boyfriend. Eden had been my friend, partner, and companion.

We met on 1944 in London, England. The dark-eyed man had been a vampire that was turned at the age of 20. Although, I never did find out his real age. Just that he was older than me. Anyways, Terra was traveling the world, living the life all by herself at that time, while Eden and I made a life of our own. Together, we spent the next 20 years moving from place to place as a couple. Of course, we hadn't married, but it was if we really were husband and wife.

Eden Mohr had been my true love and after a group of vampire hunters had staked him, I was left by myself. Being a vampire, all of my emotions heightened to the point where I couldn't take it anymore and the switch, it just flicked off. My humanity had been turned off for 20 years before Terra found me and helped me turn it back on. If it hadn't been for her, I'm not sure I would be here right now. Ever since then, we grew closer than we'd ever were and now, we were practically inseparable. That's why when I went off on her that night, at the church by the cemetery, she had been terribly hurt and I had been such a moron to say those ugly things to her.

"Oh, and I finished the entire Teen Wolf series," she went on, interrupting my thoughts. "Luckily, I found this other TV show that, in my opinion, makes Teen Wolf look like crap. Seriously, how could I had missed such a show like this one! I'm just so stupid sometimes, I swear."

"Are you ever going to tell me the name of this 'super-duper' cool show?" I asked, getting annoyed by her babbling.

"Supernatural," the sixteen-year-old said. "It's so epic! And the best part is, that it's more than five seasons long! I've only gotten through season 1 and the first ten of episodes of season 2-"

"That much in only one day!" I exclaimed. "What the hell is this show about?"

"One day and a half, actually," she pointed out. "It's about two brothers, Dean and Sam Winchester, that hunt a whole bunch of supernatural things, but it's so funny and the brothers are so hot! You have to watch it," Terra started to fangirl.

I smiled to myself. Terra was a big TV show geek. Really, she had committed her undead life to watch almost every television show ever created, and when she met with a really good show, she'd tell me about it and we'd watch it together. My sister and I hadn't much time to do that, though, and I kind of missed it.

As I put away our plates in the sink, I said, "Fine, how about we have a TV show marathon tonight?"

"A Supernatural marathon? You're on," she agreed. "Oh, but it'll have to be after the 50's Decade Dance in the school tonight. We are going this year, whether you like it or not."

"Alright, I'll go to the stupid dance," I sighed and grabbed Wolf's keys. "You ready?"

Terra got her backpack and headed to the car. The whole way to school, she rambled about Dean's Impala and how she wanted one just like it. I swear, I loved her but sometimes I just wanted to duck-tape her mouth!

* * *

"Hey, Terra, have you seen my pearl necklace? I can't find it anywhere," I shouted to Terra, who was across the hallway preparing herself for the dance.

I waited a few minutes for her answer, "Here, found it!" she came in my room and gave me the necklace. "It was on my jewelry box. Forgot to put it back in yours, sorry."

"Don't worry about it," I said. "Would you help me put it on?" The girl dressed in a 1950's puffy, strapless, white dress with roses on it helped me with the jewelry.

She wore red, high heel shoes and rose drop earrings. Her blond hair was hair-sprayed up in a half-ponytail with thick curls, and she wore a red rose on her hair, on her right side.

I wore a fitted, navy-blue, short-sleeved, 1950's dress that had a white bow on the middle top of the bodice. The dress was accessorized with pearl drop earrings, pearl necklace, and I had navy-blue pumps on. My hair was up in a twisted bun that was held in place by a ton of hairspray and a white head-band.

"Okay, do we look like we came out of the 50's now?" I asked, looking at myself on the mirror.

"Oh, we look like we came out of a fashion magazine for the 50's," Terra laughed. "Well, at least I do."

"Oh shut up," I rolled my eyes. Looking at the mirror one last time, content with my image, we walked to the living room, exited the house, and drove to school, again.

* * *

The high school's parking lot was packed. I was lucky I found Wolf a parking spot that wasn't to far way from the campus. After putting my heels on (I hated driving with 5.5 inched heels), Terra and I got out of the car and made our way to the school's gym.

I was surprised to see people leaving already.

"I told you we were late," Terra spoke.

"No, you didn't. Liar," I said.

"Well, I thought about it but still, we are late."

"That doesn't mean the party's over. Come on, let's go find Elena. She said she was coming," I searched through the crowd and found Lena talking with Stefan. As far as I knew, the Salvatore brothers had come to the dance to protect Elena from the vampire I crashed into that other night, or as I liked to call the little bastard, Mr. Black Hoodie Stranger. And actually, he had crashed into me. "Oo, there she is," I pointed to the couple and walked to them.

"Hi there!" I said to them.

"Hello," Terra greeted.

Stefan smiled, "Hey, nice to see you."

"You both look great!" Elena complimented.

"Thanks," Terra said.

"Have you . . . you know, seen him?" I asked.

"No, not yet," Stefan confirmed.

"Well, I came here to dance so, Elena will you mid if I ask your date?" Terra smiled.

"Not at all," she nodded.

Terra turned to Stefan and asked, "Will you like to dance with me, Stefan?"

There was a short hesitation but he then smiled and took her hand, "I'd love to."

Elena and I watched as they danced and it was then that I saw Damon. The vampire was dancing with a blonde.

"Stefan can't really take him anywhere, can he?" Elena said in disbelief.

I shrugged, "I guess not." From the corner of my eye I saw a dark figure and whispered to Elena, "There," I pointed, "you see him?"

She gulped, nodding, "Yes."

Stefan must've seen him, too, because he stopped dancing and went after the hooded man.

Terra came up to me and she asked, worriedly, "What's happening?"

"Remember about the vampire I crashed into the other night on the road?"she nodded. "Well, he's here." I pointed to the two girls, "You two go find Damon, I'll go after Stefan."

Terra opened her mouth to protest but I was already half-way across the gym. It was hard trying to catch up to Stefan through the crowd and since he had a head-start, I had lost him. I roamed the hallways of the school for several minutes, picking up every noise with my vampire hearing. I ran, turning to a hallway and heard a scream coming from the cafeteria.

Using my super-strength, I burst through the doors, wooden piece of a chair's leg in hand, and saw Mr. Black Hoodie Stranger attacking Elena.

"Hey, ass-whole!" I called after him, he turning around. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own species?" I taunted, twirling the piece of wood in my hand and threw it, landing in his stomach.

Mr. B. H. S. fell to the floor with a painful groan, pulled the stake out, and growled at me with his vampire face. Terra, Stefan, and Damon came in at that moment, distracting me, and the vampire sped towards Elena and I.

"Catch!" Damon hurled a wooden stick at me and I caught it, instantly piercing the guy's chest.

He groaned as he fell to his knees.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Adira Scott, nice to meet you," I said, sarcastically, keeping my hand on the stake as I bend my knees down to his eye-level. "What's your name?"

"Screw you," he let out and gasped as I pierced the wooden stake further in his chest, scraping his heart.

"Okay, Screw You, what do you want with Elena?" I interrogated him.

"She looks like Katherine," he glared at the brunette.

I took a step back, taken back by his statement, and apparently I wasn't the only one. Stefan and Damon seemed surprised by this, too.

"You knew Katherine?" Terra spoke up.

Screw You looked at us and smiled wearily, "You taught you were the only ones? You don't even remember me."

"Tell me how to get in the tomb," Damon demanded.

"No."

Stefan stepped in, pushing the stake inside the vampire further.

He tried not to breathe as the wood scratched his heart and he said, "The grimoire."

"Where is it?" I questioned, demanding where the book of spells was and when he didn't answer, I pushed the stick further. "Where is it!" I gritted my teeth.

"The journal! Check the journal!His journal, Johnathan Gilbert's" he let out, gasping in pain.

Stefan and Damon shared looks and Stefan asked, "Who else is working with you?" No reply. "Who else is there?"

"No," he shook his head, "you're gonna have to kill me."

"Alright, Screw You," I pulled the wood out off him, he gasping out in relief. "Then, kill you it is," his eyes widened as I pierced his heart and he let out a sharp gasp, turning an ashy gray. He was dead in a matter of seconds.

"W-w-what . . . H-how are going to find the others now?" Elena said, trying to calm down but failing miserably.

"Elena he had to die," Damon looked at her.

"He's been invited in," Stefan nodded.

"Well kiddos, nice seeing you again but Terra and I have plans for tonight and we don't want to keep waiting, so goodbye," I nodded curtly at Elena, Stefan and Damon, before grabbing Terra and leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

"So, all we need to do now is find that journal, get the grimoire, do the spell, and we have Mom back?" Terra asked as she opened the bag of popcorn, pouring it into a large, blue bowl.

"Yep," I said as I turned on the television, "but it's easier said than done." Inserting the first season of Supernatural in the DVD player, I pressed play, and sat back on the couch, plopping a mouthful of popcorn into my mouth.

"Hey, I want some too you know!" slapped my hand as I intended to grab another handful.

"Okay, fine!" I raised my hands innocently. "Meanie."

"Shh now, it's about to start," Terra said and sipped on her blood bag while the Pilot episode started.

I rolled my eyes and payed attention to the TV. It turned out that this show, Supernatural, wasn't that bad. Actually it was pretty good and I ended up watching six episodes straight before I drifted off to sleep.

**This was a really long episode, longer than I expected. Hope you enjoyed the sister bonding moments and getting to know a little bit more off Adira's past. Thank you all for the wonderful feedback and for taking your time off of your busy lives to read my writings! If I made any grammar, spelling, punctuation mistakes, pardon me for I am not a professional writer nor perfect.  
**


	13. Children of the Damn

**Links to OC's outfits on my profile (Polyvore)**

Chapter 13:

_**Mystic Falls, VA, 1864**_

_It was the middle of the night and Adira was in the woods, trying to find Max, her sister's dog. The small pup had got loose when she went to fed him water and if she didn't find Max soon, Terra was going to be pissed._

_"Max?" she wandered through the dark forest. "Max!" she whispered loudly, but stopped when she heard a familiar cry for help._

_"Please! Please help us!" the voice that seemed to be Katherine's shouted._

_Adira walked towards the road, hidden in the shadows of the trees, and saw a carriage stop to help the couple._

_"Please. My husband, his been hurt. Please, help him," Katherine ran to the man who got off the carriage._

_"What are you doing in the middle of the night? It's not safe," the passenger told the girl, getting off as well._

_"No, no sir, it's not safe," Katherine lowered her voice before jumping on the man and sinking her fangs in his throat, killing him._

_From a distance, Adira gasped. She was horrified to confirm that her suspicions were true, that Katherine was indeed a vampire. Her eyes then turned to the man on the ground and she realized that it was Damon. The brunette sped towards the black man and killed him in a matter of seconds._

_"And that's how it's done," Katherine told him, her vampire features turning into one of a human's._

_Damon rose from the ground, a bit scared, and dusted himself off. "What happens to the bodies?" he asked Katherine._

_"We'll take them into the woods and the other animals will finish them off," Katherine replied simply. The vampire noticed how scared he was and she asked, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"_

_Damon nodded, "I'm ready. I want you to turn me."_

_The blonde's eyes widened as she heard his words. Adira had to do something before Katherine turned anyone into a vampire. She had to warn Mr. Salvatore about her, quickly. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something wet lick her hand and she jumped._

_"Max, you scared me," she hissed as quietly as possible so they wouldn't hear her. With a last look back at the couple, she turned around and walked back home with Max by her side._

* * *

**_Present day_**

"Stefan called," Terra told me while I dressed in the bathroom. "He found the journal."

I stepped out of the bathroom, drying my wet her with a towel. "What else did he say?"

"To meet him at the school. Mr. Saltzman has it," she answered.

"Why does the history teacher have t?" I asked, confused.

She shrugged, "Jeremy gave it to him."

I grabbed my leather jacket and nodded. "Aren't you coming?" I asked when she didn't get up from the bed.

She stood up, "I'll be in the Grill if you need anything."

"Okay," I said and went to the high school.

On the way there I started to remember the day I told Mr. Salvatore about Katherine. That day had been the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

_**1864** _

_Adira knocked on Giuseppe's study room and when she heard him say to come in, she opened the door to find him sitting at his desk. _

_"Good day, Mr. Salvatore," she greeted. _

_"Good day, Adira. What is it that you want to talk to me about?" he asked, waving her to take a seat. _

_She took a seat in front of him and started nervously, "Um, sir, I . . ." she took a deep breath. "I've seen the vampire in the woods last night kill that two men that have disappeared, Mr. Salvatore."_

_He narrowed his eyes at her and asked in a serious tone, "Did you see the vampire's face? Do you know who it is?"_

_Adira nodded and whispered, "Katherine Pierce is the vampire I saw last night, sir." When he stood up abruptly, she spoke again, "But sir, I'm afraid that your sons know of what she is. Please, we must act with precaution if we don't want anyone to get hurt."_

_The man considered this and nodded, "Yes, we must. Thank you, girl, for telling me this. You must not tell of this to anyone, are we clear?_

_"Yes, Mr. Salvatore. I won't tell anyone." she said before closing the door behind her._

* * *

_Later that day, Adira was having a hard time finding her mother and sister. She asked one of the servants and the woman told her that she had seen them with Katherine, walking towards the woods.  
_

_The blonde's heart started racing and she ran after them, afraid of Katherine killing them. When she reached them, the sun was setting and it wouldn't be that long before night fell. _

_"Mother, Terra!" she exclaimed. _

_"No, get away from us. Please, go Adira," Juliet warned her, smelling the sweet blood of her daughter, making her want to rip her throat apart and feed on her. _

_"Has she done something to you?" Adira questioned, referring to Ms. Pierce. _

_Terra looked at her sister with sad eyes, "Katherine turned us. We're in transition."_

_Adira took a step back, shocked. Katherine must've heard her in the woods last night or when she talk to __Giuseppe. "That bitch!" she raged on. "I'm going to kill her!"  
_

_She turned around to find Katherine, who seized her arm and smirked, "I would love to see you try."_

_"Let go of me!" she hissed, but the vampire only gripped her tighter._

_"You shouldn't have told Mr. Salvatore about me. Now, because of what you have done, I'm going to make sure you suffer the consequences," she whispered into her ear, making Adira shiver with fear, and sank her fangs into her neck.  
_

_"No!" Terra exclaimed as she heard her sister scream. _

_Katherine pulled back, releasing a half-conscious girl and shoved her to Juliet, who hugged her child as tears trickled down her face. Her bleeding wound making it difficult for Juliet to think straight. She felt her canines lengthened as the warm blood trickled down her daughter's throat, taunting her to relish in her blood.  
_

_"Mom," Adira let out before she sank her fangs and fed on her. _

_"Mother!" Terra ripped Adira off of her before Juliet killed her. _

_When Juliet realized what she had done, she cried, "I'm sorry, Adira. Oh God, I'm so sorry."  
_

_Katherine looked at the woman and said, "Oh, don't be sorry. It was either that or death. I'm sure Adira would have never forgiven herself for killing her mother. You did the right thing, Juliet."  
_

_"You sadistic demon bitch!" she hissed, filled with anger, and tried to rip Katherine's heart out, but she was faster than her and snapped her neck, killing her temporarily.  
_

_"Now, what are you going to do, Terra?" she turned to the girl who was on the ground, holding her sister. "Feed or die?"_

_"Why?" she looked up at the brunette with teary eyes. "We've done nothing to you. Why do this to us?"_

_"Time's running out, Terra." she smirked.  
_

_The 16-year-old looked down at Adira and drank her blood. She was careful to not drink too much so she wouldn't kill her before she removed her fangs from her throat. _

_"Are you satisfied now, Ms. Katherine?" she said, sourly. _

_"Very much," she smirked, not offended by the child's tone, and bit her wrist. _

_"What are you doing?" Terra asked as Katherine placed her wrist onto Adira's mouth, she drinking it. _

_"I'm giving her my blood," she smiled evilly before snapping Adira's head, making Terra gasped. "Now, if you want her to live, be sure to give her human blood. Goodbye, Ms. Scott and I wouldn't go back if I were you." Katherine smirked and whispered, "I heard Mr. Salvatore doesn't like vampires," before leaving them._

* * *

**_Present Day_**

Stefan and I were in the school's dark hallway, looking for Alaric's classroom. We heard the loading of a weapon and I smelled a human. Stefan went inside the history teacher's classroom and I stayed outside, seeing Mr. Saltzman fire some type of stake gun for vampires.

When he missed Stefan, he turned around but I stopped him, throwing the weapon out of his reach. I grabbed him by his jacket and my features turned into a vampire as hissed at him.

His eyes widened as I asked, "Do you know how much I _hate_ vampire hunters?"

"Adira, stop," Stefan said and I reluctantly let go of the man, my face returning to normal.

I continued to glare at the hunter as Stefan asked, holding the stake shooter, "What is this? Compressed air? Did you make it yourself?" The sandy-haired man didn't respond and he continued, "Who are you?"

Stefan sent me a look that said, "Stop terrifying him." and I sighed.

"We're not going to hurt you," he took a step closer to the teacher and handed him the weapon, "unless you try that again."

Alaric calmed down and took the object. Stefan lifted one of the fallen desks and sat on it.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

Mr. Saltzman looked at us and sad, "I'm a teacher."

"Cut the crap, and tell us the truth," I said.

"I'm also a historian and while researching Virginia I . . . I found a few discoveries about your town."

"And you show up like Van Helsing?" Stefan asked, sarcastically. "Come on, tell us the truth."

"My wife was a parapsychologist. She spent her life researching paranormal activity in this area. It was her work that led me here," he said.

"Where's your wife?" Stefan asked.

"Dead," the hunter glared at me as he said, "a vampire killed her."

"Great, now we have a Winchester wannabe in our town," I muttered from the desk I was sitting on.

Stefan looked at me, confused and turned his attention to Alaric. "Where's the Gilbert journal?"

"What do you want with it?" he questioned

"Where is it?" he tried again.

"On my desk."

"Hell it isn't," I looked around the paperwork and found nothing. If we didn't find the journal, there was no grimoire, and with no magic spell book, there was no getting Mom back.

I sped towards the hunter and slammed him into a wall, knowing that he was lying and that he knew where it was, "I guess I'll have to try the hard way."

Stefan stopped me before I compelled the truth out of him and ordered, "Adira, go and get in the car.

"But," I started to protest.

"Please, you're only making things more difficult," he cut me off.

He was right, my hatred against vampire hunters wasn't making things easier, but it wasn't my fault that I despised them. I obeyed Stefan and left the room, leaving them alone.

* * *

When Stefan got in the car, I noticed that he came back empty-handed.

"Where's the journal?" I asked, a bit more demanding than I intended, but I couldn't control myself. My nerves were on edge and I was so stressed out, and being a vampire only increased that.

"He didn't have it," Stefan said. "We searched all over but we couldn't find it."

"He lost it!" I exclaimed. "What the hell are we suppose to do now?! That son of a bitch . . ." I trailed off as anger fumed inside of me.

"Hey, Adira, why don't you go home and let us deal with this. You seem like you can need some rest," he replied.

I sighed, "It's my mother we're talking about here, Stefan. I don't have time to rest."

"Please," he begged, "if we find anything that can help us get Juliet back, I'll call you."

"Fine," I gave in. "Take me home."

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?" Terra asked me as I came in.

"The journal's lost," I ran a hand through my hair in exasperation, "the history teacher is a vampire hunter-"

Terra winced, "Ooh, Mr. Saltzam better watch his back." She eyed me, "you didn't kill him, did you?"

"No!" I snapped.

"Okay, okay," she raised her arms. "Sheesh, you are in a bad mood today."

"Tell me about it," I mumbled. "I'm going to sleep," I told her and went up to my room.

* * *

_**Mystic Falls 1864** _

_Adira had just completed the transition and she was in the woods, trying to bury the body she just sucked the life out of. Suddenly, she heard a gust of wind and she turned around to find Katherine. Adira intended to attack her but the older vampire stopped her. _

_"I'm not here to hurt you but if you try to do that again, I will," she let go of her hand. _

_"What do you want?" Adira asked coldly. _

_"Actually you're the one who needs my help, but I do want something from you," she smirked. "Juliet has been captured by the vampire hunters that are rounding up all of them to burn in a church."_

_"You're lying!" Adira spat. _

_"Believe what you want, but if you want your mother out of that church before she's burned, you'll have to help me fake my own death," Katherine told her. _

_Adira gulped when she realized that she wasn't lying, her mother was going to be killed if she didn't agree to do what the brunette wanted. "Alright then," she nodded, "how do I help you do that?"_

**And that's the end of this chapter. I hope the flashbacks weren't to sucky, it was hard writing them out but I wanted the reader to know how Adira and Terra had gotten involved in all of this mess in the first place. If you're confused about why Adira hates Alaric (for the moment but I'll make them friends soon) is because the vampire hunters that killed Eden and took her mother, so yeah, she can hold a grudge.  
**

**Also, I edited the previous chapter to were Eden Mohr was already a vampire when Adira met him becuase *hint* *hint* I have plans for him in season two (although still debating about it). **

**Next chapter is where Juliet comes back, so YAY! Just FYI Juliet Scott is faced by the lovely Scarlett Johansson. **

**Thank you for all the reviews and amazing feedback on the last chapter! Really made my day, so thanks a lot! :D**


	14. Fool Me Once

**Links to OC's outfits on my profile (Polyvore)**

Chapter 14:

I was humming along to "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi while I shopped for the groceries. Trying to remember if we had eggs back at home or not, Terra dropped a two weeks supply of potato ships in the cart.

"Hey, do we need eggs?" I asked the blonde as I checked the shelves for marshmallows.

"No, but we do need bread," she turned to me and put the bread, making sure it wasn't squished by the cans of soda, in the shopping cart.

My eyes scanned the loaded cart and I nodded, "I think this is all. Anything else we're forgetting?"

"Nope," Terra replied and we headed to the cashier.

Meanwhile we waited on the what seemed to be an endless line of customers, I jammed to "If Looks Could Kill" by Heart and other songs on my iPod. Terra payed for the things and we headed towards the parking lot when my phone went off.

"What is it?" Terra asked while she loaded the car's trunk with the bags of groceries.

"Um," I swallowed, "Stefan texted me. They got the grimoire and are getting ready to open the tomb tonight."

* * *

Night had fallen and there was a party not far away from the old church. We met Elena, Stefan, and Damon a the tomb. Bonnie was there and so was her grandmother. They were the ones who would open the tomb's door.

"What's that?" Stefan asked Damon.

"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going, unless your girl it's willing enough to offer up her vein," he turned to Elena smirking as she sent him a glare.

I looked as he put the blood bag away, wondering what his reaction will be when he found out that his dear little Katherine wasn't it that tomb.

"We're ready," Bonnie announced and her grandmother and her stood up.

The witches held hands and closed their eyes, beginning to chant the spell.

"What are they saying?" Damon asked.

"Sounds Latin," Stefan said.

Elena shook her head, "I don't think it's Latin."

Minutes passed, and they continued chanting. The fire torches around the Bennett witches suddenly burst into flames and I felt Terra take a small jump.

"What's happening?" Elena asked as she pulled closer to Stefan.

The sealed door behind us cracked opened and the witches stopped chanting.

"It worked," Bonnie said, a bit surprised.

"Of course it did," the older woman smiled.

Terra turned on her flashlight and looked into the tomb and when she realized that it was safe she stepped in.

I sent Bonnie and Sheila a smile and said, "Thank you," before I went after my sister.

We were the first ones to enter the tomb of vampires and I wanted to get out of there before Damon found out about Katherine also, so Terra and I hurried to find our mother.

* * *

"Ugh, this place reeks," Terra complained as she flashed the light onto several mummified vampires, searching for Mom.

"What did you expect?" I shrugged. "That it smelled of honey and roses?"

"No need to be sarcastic, sis." she walked further down the corridor, "I was just merely pointing out the awful odor in this place."

"Yeah, more like complaining, if you ask me," I rolled my eyes as I followed her, anxious to find our mother.

"Well, I didn't-" Terra gasped and dropped her flashlight.

I sped over to the place where she was kneeling down.

"Are you okay?" I asked before I was cut short by the sight of our mother.

"Mom," Terra held out her hand to touch our mom's shriveled, gray cheek.

I quickly opened the blood bag that I carried with me and gave it to Terra so she could feed it to her. Tears escaped my eyes as Mom reacted to the blood on her lips and sipped on the bag hungrily. Finally, she opened her beautiful green eyes and reached for us.

"Terra. Adira," she said hoarsely.

"Yes, Momma. We're here," Terra cried as she cupped mother's face in her hand.

There was a loud scream all of a sudden and I hurried her to stand up.

"Come on, Mother," I wiped my tears and slung her arm over my head, "we have to get you out of here."

Terra grabbed the flashlight, the empty blood bag, and followed us.

I sighed, we finally had Mom back.

* * *

We got out of the tomb to find that Bonnie and Sheila were still chanting. The fire torches were going out as the witches chanted louder. Confusion came across my face and I wondered what was happening? Where was everybody else?

Finally, Elena, Stefan, and Damon came out and the door closed. The fire went out and Bonnie and her grandma stopped.

"Katherine!" Mother gasped when she saw Elena.

"No, Mom," I stopped her from harming the brunette, "it's not Katherine." Her eyes turned to the girl and then looked at me, as if she needed me to say that it really wasn't her. "She's Elena Gilbert. She helped us get you out," I assured her.

She nodded and picked up her worn, and dirty dress as she said, "Thank you." Elena smiled. "Nice seeing you again, boys," Stefan nodded but Damon was too upset to even look at her or any of us.

"Come on, let's go home," Terra told Mother and I and without second thoughts we went home.

* * *

Terra was cooking dinner and Mother was helping her while my sister explained her things in the 21st century. I was cleaning up the living room when the door bell war rung.

"I got it!" I exclaimed and opened the door.

Damon came in and slammed me to a wall, choking me.

"The hell's wrong with you?!" I managed to chock out.

"Why do you get a happy ending and I don't?!" he raged on.

Terra raced into the living room and lunged herself at him.

"Leave her alone!" she shouted before kicking him in the stomach.

"What's going on?" Mother, dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt, came in.

Damon regained his posture and started towards her but I was faster than him and sped between him and her.

"Leave my mother out of this, Damon" I warmed him, his eyes an icy blue.

"You knew she wasn't in there, didn't you?" he took a step closer.

"Yes, I knew," I said and already knowing what he was going to say, I continued, "and if I had told you, you wouldn't have helped me get our mother out of the tomb!"

"The guard that locked us in, she turned him," Mother stepped in. "Katherine had him under her spell, like everybody else. He let her go."

There was sadness in his eyes as Terra spoke, "The last time Adira and I saw her was in Chicago, 1983. Trust me, she knew where you were, but she didn't care. She _never_ did, Damon." Damon's blue eyes only reflected hurt when she said that. "I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I'm not, so if you could go now . . ." Terra said, more coldly than what she intended and we watched him leave with a nod.

"Poor boy," Mother sighed, "all he ever wanted was for someone to love him."

"Still, that doesn't justify him for trying to kill me, Mother," I said, she always had a soft spot for him. I didn't know why, though.

There was a soft ring and Terra smiled, "Oh yay, there goes the pie!"

I smiled, leave it to Terra to always lighten up the mood. As we sat down and ate dinner, I tried to memorize every single detail about it because everything about that moment was perfect. From the apple pie to my mother's laugh caused by Terra's cheesy jokes, this was the moment I had been yearning for. That night was all that I was living for and I didn't want to ever forget it, ever.

**Wow, it has been quite a while since I've updating, but with state testing and homework, I just couldn't find time for my stories. But somehow, I managed to squeeze in this chapter. Now that that is said, I'm sorry to announce that I won't be updating too soon or as often due to end of course exams and other school bullshit (excuse my language). **

**And who's seen TVD 4x20 episode? I mean, come on, what the hell was Julie Plec drinking?! Any who, I was so excited when I saw the preview a week before the episode because, who doesn't love an elena-drama-free episode that stars freaking gorgeous JoMo?! But then the Twilight bomb was set off, and I was so furious and shocked that I think I'm still in denial and I'm positive that it was all a joke and I'm still dreaming. So, the moral for TVD's episode 20 of season 4 was that you don't ever _ever_ let Julie Plec write while drunk and reading bad fanfiction stories.**

**Please, feel free to review and I apologize for the long Author's Note, but I just had to do it since I'm so raging mad. **


	15. Let the Right One In

**Links to OC's outfits on my profile (Polyvore)**

Chapter 15:

The thundering and the beating of the tree branch on the window woke me up. Putting on my slippers, I went over to the window and moved the curtain, a flash of lightning brightening my sleepy face as I yawned, looking at the stormy weather outside.

"Great, it's raining," I said, sarcastically. Going over to take a shower I added, "I hate rain."

It wasn't just the rain I didn't like, it was the thunder. I know, a vampire afraid of a little noise, how lame. Well, when you grow up in the 19th century, where the storms usually mean that vampires who don't have daylight rings come out to tear people's heads off, you learn to lock yourself in a dark room with nothing but the clashing of the thunder to terrify you, (since there is no electricity) and eventually, you end up hating rain.

After getting dressed and cleaning my room, I went down to the kitchen for a cup of refreshing coffee to warm me up. Already, Mom and Terra were eating breakfast.

"Oh, you started without me?" I asked, making a sad face.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. I didn't-" my mom started, thinking that I was really sad.

I leaned in to kiss her on the forehead and smiled, "Mom, I'm joking. I'm not hungry anyways, just came to get a cup of coffee."

"Stefan called, by the way. He told me that they needed to talk to us in the Boarding House. Something about the tomb vampires escaping, I don't know. Mom and I are staying. I thought it'll be good if she knew some of the modern vocabulary we use today and she's still trying to learn how to use a phone and the computer, but if you want to go. . ." Terra explained to me as I prepared my coffee.

"Is it important?" I asked, pouring the dark liquid into a cup.

"He sounded like it was. You should go, Terra and I will be fine," Mom smiled, cleaning the table as Terra washed the dishes.

"I'm on my way then," I nodded, getting a blood bag from the refrigerator and emptying it into my large cup of coffee.

"Eww! How can you even drink that stuff?" Terra scrunched up her nose in disgust I took a sip.

"What is it?" our mother asked, staring at me.

"It's something I like to call 'Coffee a La Blood'," I replied, getting another face from Terra. "Well, goodbye!" I drank the coffee and grabbed Wolf's keys, heading out the door and to the Salvatore Boarding House.

* * *

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night," Damon turned around from hammering a piece of wooden board to the window and looked at us, standing in the library.

"Yeah and then what? Turn to the rest of the house of vampires and say, 'Oops? Sorry'," Stefan said with sarcasm.

"I'm with Stefan on this one," I spoke up. "We can't just barge into a nest of vampires like that."

"A what?" both brothers asked, looking at me with confusion.

I stared back at them with the same confusion, until I understood, "Oh, sorry, I-I didn't think of what I was saying. It's a-"

"Supernatural reference," Elena smiled, the Salvatores becoming more confused. "I can't believe you made a deal with her," the brunette returned to the previous subject.

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information. Is not like I had a choice, the woman's . . . scary," Damon told her. "Besides she's going to help me get Katherine back," he smirked, twirling the hammer with his fingers.

Elena chuckled, "Of course she is. Damon gets what he wants, as usual, no matter who he hurts in the progress."

"There's no need to be snarky about it," he rolled his eyes.

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb, I've earned snarky," she said, Damon sitting down with a grunt.

"How long are you gonna blame me for for turning your birth mother into a vampire?" he asked her, she crossing her arms.

"Oh I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've come to accept the fact that you're a self-serving, psychopath with no redeeming qualities."

"Hey!" I stopped them before it escalated even higher. "Both of you, stop. This isn't going to help us figure out a way to stop the tomb vampires from taking over the whole town. Now, if you two want to keep going at it, please continue to quarrel like little kids outside, where no one can hear you."

"Am I hearing right?" Damon stood up, turning to Stefan. Pointing at me, he said, "Is she kicking me out of _my_ house?"

I decided to not say anything as he walked away, muttering, "Unbelievable."

* * *

Elena went home but I decided to help the guys with all the mess that the vampires had caused last night when they tried to kill both Damon and Stefan. The youngest brother had killed the woman, so I had to mop all the blood from the floor while Damon fixed an old clock.

"Hunting party?" Damon smirked as Stefan walked into the library, leaving to go hunting.

"That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me. I gotta get my strength back up," he said as he passed by him and I finished washing off the blood stains on the floor.

"I've got 2 liters of soccer mom in the fridge," Damon offered, but Stefan gave him a glare. "No?"

Stefan turned to me, seeing that I was done, he asked, "You coming?"

I put the bucket and mop away and nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"We'll talk when I get back?" Stefan asked his brother as we headed for the door.

"All right. Give my regards to the squirrels," he smirked.

* * *

"Okay, um, how 'bout we separate?" I told Stefan as we tried to look for an animal in the pouring rain.

"Okay," he nodded. "I'll go this way and you go that way," he said, pointing to the left and right.

With a nod, I took the right and searched for prey. After a few minutes, I still couldn't find a single bunny and I was drenched in water. Finally, I saw a little fawn hiding behind the trees and I stood still, waiting for the right moment to strike. Like the dumb ass that I was, I stepped on a twig, snapping and alerting the fawn who sprinted out of sight. I let out a groan and ran after it before I lost sight of it, which I eventually did.

"Hey," I jumped at the sudden voice and turned around to see that it was Stefan, "any luck?"

"No. How do you even do this? It's so tiring. I rather be at home, drinking from a-," I stopped, looking at the other vampires who stood behind him.

Stefan turned around, meeting with a man who stabbed him with a stake, he letting out a painful groan.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed and began to fight the vampires, but they were too many and I ended up getting staked as well.

* * *

_**Third Person POV**  
_

It was getting late and Adira had not returned home back yet. Terra and Juliet were getting worried, when the teenager's phone rung.

_"Hello?"_ Terra answered it.

_"Hey, it's Elena. Um, Terra, y-your sister and Stefan have been captured."_ the brunette, said with worry.

_"What happened?"_ Terra asked with concern and worry, too.

_"I don't know, the tomb vampires have them. Meet us at school?"_

_"Us?"_

_"Damon's here with me,"_ Lena explained.

The blonde gave a sigh,_ "I'll be there in a minute."_

_"See you,"_ she said and ended the call.

"What's going on?" Juliet asked her daughter when she saw the look on her face.

"They have Adira and Stefan, Mom," she explained as she looked for her boots and put them on. "I'm going with Elena and Damon to get them back. You are going to stay here-"

"But-" she started to protest.

"No buts, Mom. I'm sorry. I know she's your daughter, but there's no way I'm risking you too. Now please, stay put and I'll be back in a few with Adira. Promise?" she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and asked.

Juliet sighed, "Promise." As her daughter headed for the door, she added, "And Terra . . . Be careful."

Terra smiled, "I will."

* * *

"Well, you look . . . Alive," Damon smirked at the teacher who he'd killed not a few nights ago.

Ric stopped walking and said, "You can't hurt me."

"Oh, I can hurt you, all right," Damon smirked, challenging the vampire hunter.

"Mr. Saltzman," Elena said, Terra and her appearing behind Damon, "we need your help."

* * *

All of them were in Alaric's classroom, Elena explaining the situation to the teacher, "Stefan's in the house. Damon and Terra are vampires. They can't get in. We need you. I would go, but-"

"But your life is valuable. Yours, on the other hand is-" Damon looked at Ric, who sat at his desk.

"Stefan told me about your ring," Elena cut him off and Terra looked at the incredibly huge, old-fashioned ring that he had.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Let me recap. You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I-am I leaving anything out?" Damon made a face as he pretended to remember.

"Yeah, the part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss," Alaric stood from his seat and walked over to Damon, by the window.

Elena stopped him, "Mr. Saltzman, please. It's Stefan."

"I'm sorry, Elena. It's not my problem," he shook his head.

"That's a shame. Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife," Damon spoke.

"You're lying," he eyed the vampire who stood next to Elena and Terra.

"Am I? Why don't you ask her for yourself? Coward. Come on, Elena, Terra," Damon prompted the girls for the door.

Alaric looked at his ring and called after them, "All right! Wait. I'll go."

* * *

The teacher took out his weapons out of the classroom's closet and lay them on his desk.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night," Damon said as he studied the weapons.

"I've you to thank for that," Alaric looked at him, he smirking in return.

"What are these?" Elena asked, touching the syringe-like weapons with the tips of her fingers.

"Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain," Alaric replied.

"Whoa," Terra marveled at the amount of weapons. Looking up at the history teacher, she said, "You know, you should keep some of this in the trunk of your car." Ric gave her a look that made her grinned, "You do! Well, consider myself your biggest admirer."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Because your sister seems to hate my guts."

"Oh don't worry, she's like that to all vampire hunters, except for one in particular. I think she has the hots for him, don't blame her though, the guy's a real hottie-" Terra started to babble about the Winchester brother.

Damon cleared his throat, interrupting her, "Just get me in and I'll get Stefan and Adira out."

"That's your plan? You're just going to take them all on yourself?" Lena asked in disbelief.

"And what about me? Those bitches have my sister, I'm coming with," Terra added, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, no no no," Damon shook his head at the both of them. "First of all, your sister will kill me if anything happens to you," he told Terra. "And second," the blue-eyed vampire turned to Elena, "You'll get yourself killed, too. None of you are going in there."

"Hey, I'm still going," Terra insisted.

"So, when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way," he told Ric and ignored her.

"Damon, now is not the time to be the lone ranger," Elena said, persisting.

"Fine," he let out in exasperation, "Elena, you can drive the getaway car and Terra can help you. Hmm? You're not going in the house."

"You can't stop us, Damon. It's_ my_ sister we're talking about here. Whatever you say will come in my ear and go out the other, because I'm. Going. In. The. House." Terra told him, a stern look on her face.

"Okay, you can come but you, Elena, are staying in the car," Damon said, the vampire smiling but the brunette looking unsatisfied.

"What?" she exclaimed. "She's a year younger than me, yet she can go?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "I'm only letting her go because she's a vampire who is over 100 years old. You on the other hand, are 17 and inexperienced in these types of situations."

"I can take care of myself, Damon," she insisted.

"No, you don't. We don't know how many vampires there are in there." Damon snapped his fingers and said, "That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety. Or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from. . . Including Stefan and Adira."

"If we're gonna go, let's go," Ric said as he picked of his weapons and both vampires followed him out the door, Elena unhappily following behind.

* * *

The three were in the house of the tomb vampires and were looking for Adira and Stefan. Terra opened the door to the kitchen, a stake in hand, and went after the vampire that turned off the blender, piercing his heart with the stake and the body turning an ashy gray. She smiled to herself and contemplated her job well done before exiting the kitchen.

Damon and Terra were in the house's cellar, around a corner was a vampire standing on guard. Damon quickly staked him before turning to the brunette that hid behind a wall.

"Are you insane?" he directed at Elena, who came out of hiding.

"Come on you two, they're in here," prompted Terra as she heard the two vampires behind the door.

* * *

**_Adira's POV_**

I heard the door open before I saw Elena, Damon, and Terra come in.

"Terra," I smiled wearily at the sight of my sister. "What are you doing in here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I came to rescue you," she smiled as she took out the stakes from my hands and thighs.

"The ropes are vervained," I informed her and she stopped.

Turning to Elena, who was trying to take Stefan down from where he was hanging, she asked, "Uh, a little help here, please?"

The teen nodded and untied the ropes that bound me to the seat.

"Thanks," I let out, my voice hoarse from the vervain Frederick forced me to chug down my throat.

"No problem," she smiled in return and helped Terra pick me up.

"Alright, let's go. Put your clothes on," Damon said, already at the door.

"Wait," Stefan stopped to pull out the stakes in Harper's thighs, the vampire letting out painful groans.

"Come on, guys. We have to get out of here," he was starting to get inpatient.

Terra covered me with my coat and slung my arm over her back, helping me as we exited the room.

She stopped, and asked Elena, "Can you get them in the car?"

"Yeah. What about you?" she asked, taking me from her back.

"I'm going with Damon to distract the vampires," she answered.

"No, you're not. It's too dangerous," I protested, grabbing her arm.

"I've already come this far, Adira. Now, go, get out," she released herself from my weak hold and went to Damon.

"Take care of her, please," I told Damon and he nodded, leaving with Terra.

* * *

We got to the car, but the ignition had been removed.

"Stefan," Elena said, holding the keys helplessly.

Then, Frederick busted through the car's window and dragged Stefan out to beat him. I handed Elena some kind of syringe that smelled like vervain and she took it. Being faster than me, she got out the car and vervained the vampire.

Finally getting out of Damon's car, I went over to the couple. After pulling out the stake from Stefan's chest, Elena tried to wake him up.

Suddenly, I had and idea and I grabbed hold of Elena's arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking at me.

"He needs blood, Elena," I replied.

"But he doesn't-" she started.

"He's dying!" I exclaimed, Frederick starting to wake.

Finally, she nodded in agreement and I pressed her wrist to my lips, my fangs lengthening and biting into her tender flesh. Drops of blood trickled down her wrist and she held it against Stefan's lips, the liquid entering his mouth.

"No," Stefan refused, tasting the blood.

"Stefan, it's gonna be okay," I said in a soothing voice.

"No, please. Please, Elena," he took hold of her arm and tried to get it away from him.

"No. I trust you," she told him, he letting out a tear as he bit into her wrist.

I watched as his eyes turned red and the veins under them popped out, wiping away Elena's blood form my lips. I didn't drink from her, except for a few drops that I accidentally swallowed when I bit her wrist, but that wasn't enough to keep me stable, and I was feeling weaker and weaker by the moment.

Willing my body to move, I made it to where the tomb vampire lay on the ground. Getting a branch from a tree, I staked him, feeling the wood brake his rib cage and penetrate his heart.

"Die bitch," I muttered, watching him turn an ashy gray.

* * *

Mother pulled me into a tight hug after Terra and I arrived at home. She seemed like she had been crying and I could see the relief in her green eyes when she saw us walked through the door.

"What did they do to you? I was so worried about you both! Thank god, you're safe," she said, pulling away from me and hugging Terra.

"I promised, Mom, didn't I?" Terra smiled, a bit of blood smeared on her face and clothes but not as much as me.

She smiled and went to the kitchen for some blood bags meanwhile Terra went to shower and I sat on the rocking chair, my insides burning and my muscles sore from being staked and vervained.

After drinking enough blood to regain my energy and saying goodnight to my mother and sister, I went to get cleaned up and change into my sleepwear.

I was about to go to sleep when Terra came in my room, saying, "Caroline just called. They found Vicky's dead body."

I rubbed my face with my hands and let out an exasperated sigh.

"And just went I thought I would finally get some rest," I muttered, looking at Terra, who seemed as worried as I.

"What are we going to do now?" Terra asked.

"I don't know, Ter. Get some sleep?" I answered, closing my eyes and falling on the bed as the memory of me killing Matt's sister replayed in my mind.

**A/N: So I decided to do something different with this chapter and write part of it in 3rd POV. I know, I have written Adira get captured and tortured before and that makes it seem like she's weak but after coming out with so many different ways this chapter could've gone and this was the one I could write more of and seemed more 'fitting' I guess. **

**As you have noticed, I skipped two episodes. The reason why I decided to do that was because 1) I didn't have the inspiration to write them out. And 2) Those episodes were kinda boring to me and either way, it was going to end the exact same way with my original characters in it. So, sorry if you were looking up to those few chapters, but If I ever have the time, I'll try to come back and write them in. **

**Also, I have a crossover fic. about this story and the Supernatural show. If you want to check it out, it's on my profile! :)  
**

**A big thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed! And to _SplendiferousBowties_, I've already planned out "Rose" and I can't wait until I post it. There's a big surprise in it! ****Hint: It has to do with an Original ;)**


	16. Under Control

**Links to OC's outfits on my profile (Polyvore)**

Chapter 16:

School. It seemed like ages since I had even stepped inside the building, yet I didn't have the energy to go today. This explained why I was walking so slow to get to the car while Terra shouted at me to hurry up.

I parked the car at the student's parking lot and killed the engine, letting out a sigh as I sat on the driver's seat.

"Are you okay?" Terra asked me through the window, already outside.

"Is feeling a bit nauseated count as okay?" I questioned, getting out from the car and locking it with a beep.

"Just take in a deep breath and try to avoid Matt. You'll be just fine, Adira," Terra said, rubbing my arm to provide comfort as we walked to the school.

Walking down the hallway, I saw Elena and Matt talking to each other by the lockers and I looked away immediately.

"Hey," Matt smiled, noticing me.

I froze and, somehow, managed to smile back, "Hi, Matt, Elena."

The brunette raised her hand and waved at me while I walked away from them.

"That went well," I muttered to myself as I let out a breath.

* * *

The day at school had gone pretty well and I was surprised that I'd managed to bring some of my grades up on some of my classes. My hate towards Alaric Saltzman had lessened after I found out that he'd helped my sister out the other day that Stefan and I were abducted by the tomb vampires. Terra had convinced me to give the history teacher a second chance and I apologized to the man for threatening him at school, the other night that Stefan and I were trying to get the Gilbert Journal. To my surprise, Mr. Saltzman had accepted my apology and had given me extra work to fill up the test grades that I'd missed while I was absent.

"Mom, what are you doing!" Terra exclaimed, interrupting my thoughts. "No, that's not how you insert a CD into the DVD player. The side with the picture on it goes up and the shiny side of the disc goes down," she explained to her.

My mom tried to insert the CD the way Terra had told her and to her dismay, it worked. Soon enough, the two of them were seated on the couch, munching on some popcorn, and watching the film. After fifteen minutes, I finished my history essay and joined them to watch the "Titanic" with them. At the end of the movie we were all a sobbing mess.

Teary-eyed, Mother said, "That Jack boy is so handsome."

Terra and I let out a small laugh and my little sister said, "The actor's name is Leonardo DiCaprio and yes, he is one good-looking man."

Turning to me, Mother said, "You should marry a guy like him, Adira."

"Mother!" I exclaimed, blushing a bit. Terra burst into a fit of laughter and to silence her down, I threw a pillow at her, "And you, stop laughing!"

"I-I'm sorry," she let out, pressing the pillow to her chest and taking deep breaths, "it's just too funny how you were all blushing . . . And then Mom just said that out of the blue."

Mom then picked up the empty popcorn bowl and said, "Sorry, dear, if I have embarrassed you. It wasn't my intention."

"No, Mom," I smiled, "I appreciate the fact that you think I deserve a man like Jack Dawson."

* * *

It was nightfall and the three of us were at the Founder's Day 150th year anniversary party at the Founder's Hall. The huge building was decorated with flowers and dim lighting. Boring, classical music played, boring people drank champagne and talkedabout boring stuff at the event. I was at the bar drinking when I noticed Stefan a few feet away.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming," Stefan said.

"My mom and Terra made me come, like always." Noticing his alcoholic scent, I asked, "How are you? Any better?"

Stefan nodded, "Yeah, I'm great. Thanks for asking."

"Are you sure?" I furrowed my eyebrows, concerned. "'Cause you sure don't smell like it."

He laughed, which made me more concerned because he didn't do that often, and assured me, "I'm fine, Adira. Everything's under control."

"Okay, but if you need help with anything, don't hesitate to call me," I told him, he nodding and going over to Elena.

A few minutes later, the music changed to a more hyped-up style of music. The crowd soon stepped into the dance-floor to dance, Mom and Terra included. I watched with a smile on my face as Mother skeptically dance about, unsure if she was dancing correctly. Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to face Matt Donovan.

"Hi," I let out.

"Hey, I just- wanna dance?" he asked, pointing to the dance-floor.

I didn't really want to dance but hey, I killed his vampire sister and it was the least I could do, so I said, "Of course."

We danced a couple of songs before we went our separate ways. I was eating an appetizer when Terra came by my side.

"Is it just me, or does Stefan seem a bit off to you?" she asked.

"Why? I talked to him earlier and he seemed fine, a bit drunk, but fine," I told her, finishing eating the tiny square sandwich.

"He just compelled a guy to apologize to Elena because she bumped into him. I don't think that qualifies as fine," she seemed concerned.

"Okay, I'll go talk to Damon and see what's happening," I nodded and went to go find Damon.

My first guess was that I would find him at the bar, and so I did.

He was downing a drink when I asked, "Have you noticed what your brother's been up to?"

"Nope. I've been too preoccupied with Elena's." He turned to face me, "Jeremy's been asking questions about Vicky Donovan's death."

"I thought they were explaining it as an overdose," my face became pale at the thought of Jeremy finding out the true reason why she was dead.

Seeing my reaction, Damon smirked and made a poor imitation of Jeremy, "Oh, but Sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?" He raised his hand and said, "I know! I know! Me!" I rolled my eyes and he continued, "I mean, I could compel him but he's wearing vervain."

"Well, that's too bad," I said sarcastically, knowing that Elena wouldn't accept that.

"If he keeps asking questions. . ." Damon smirked.

"Well, then he'll eventually find out the truth and I'll have to deal with it," I shrugged.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you," he took a red rose and gave it to me, leaving.

I stared at the rose for a second before deciding to take it with me.

* * *

Looking for my sister and mother, Matt saw me and smiled, "Who knew I'd be missing all the fun at the Founders parties?"

I shook my head, "This doesn't happen very often, trust me."

"Is it bad that I'm enjoying myself?" he tagged along.

"No, it's totally normal," I smiled. "Hey, thanks for making dance."

"Your welcome," Matt said and we gave each other a hug. He pulled away, "Air. I need some air. Come with me?"

"Yeah," I nodded and headed for the door.

"You haven't seen my mom, have you?" he asked.

"No," I answered before turning to see her kissing with Tyler. "Oh fuck," I muttered, Matt hearing me and seeing his mom and best friend making out in plain sight.

He ran to them, a confused expression on his face and pulled Tyler away from her. "What the hell are you doing? Mom!" Matt looked at her for an explanation but she just stared back at him, wide-eyed.

"Whoa, dude, calm down," Tyler held out his hands in an innocent matter before Matt punched him, people around gasping.

Tyler returned the hit and Matt stumbled back, sending Kelly, who was trying to break them up, to the floor. The two of them didn't take notice of this and kept fighting. Tyler got on top of Matt, punching him repeatedly. That's when I decided to stop the fight.

"Hey, you son of a bitch!" I went and grabbed Tyler by the shoulder, he fighting me to let him go. I gripped him tighter and pulled him off of Matt, slamming him to the wall. "You sick bastard, what the hell was that?" I shouted at him under my grip, Tyler looking back at me with wide eyes unable to explain my strength.

Mayor Lockwood saw me shouting profanities at his son and told me twice, "I'll take it from here," before I let go of him.

"Are you okay?" I went to check on Matt as Mr. Lockwood told the crowd to return to the party.

"W-where is she?" he asked, referring to Kelly.

I looked around for her but she was nowhere to be seen, "I don't know. Wait here, I'll go get some towels."

* * *

After attending Matt with his injuries, I resumed looking for Terra and Mom to go home. Outside the Founder's Hall, I found Stefan trying hard to not rip a guy's head off and I headed towards them before he lost control of himself and killed the man.

"Stefan," I approached him, he facing me. "Stefan, get out. Go drink a liquor store, or go home and get some rest. Do whatever, but get away from anything that triggers your hunger, okay?" He looked at me, his face returning back to normal and sped off without a word.

I sighed, looking at the freaked out man on the parking lot's floor, "What am I going to do with you?"

He only stared back at me, his eyes wide with terror before I compelled him.

* * *

Mother, Terra and I were finally at home. Drying my hair with a towel, I looked at the mirror to see Stefan's reflection.

"Oh fuck! What the hell Stefan?" I exclaimed.

"Sorry. I'm sorry that I ran off earlier," he seemed drunk.

"Are you okay?" I went over to close the door to my room.

"No," he answered honestly.

"Here," I padded the edge of my bed, "take a seat. Talk to me."

He took sat down next to me and explained, "I tried so hard to keep it together tonight and it was working, it was working but then Matt's mom, she got hurt and she was bleeding and I had her-her blood on my hands. And then that guy in the parking lot, I wanted to feed on him and it took everything inside of me not to do it."

"But you didn't," I comforted him.

He shook his head, "No, but I wanted to. And it was because of you that I didn't." He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated, "Adira, my head is pounding. I feel like my skin is on fire. I have this hunger inside of me that I've never felt before in my entire life and all I keep thinking about is how I promised Elena that I would never keep anything from her, and so I'm telling you this because I don't know what to do. Please, help me."

I looked at him. He seemed scared, confused and lost. With my hands on his, I told him, "Stefan, she needs to know this stuff. You need to go and talk to her, about what's happening, what you feel. I know she'll understand, because Elena loves you, Stefan."

He took my hands away from his and got up, "No no no no no. I'm sorry, I can't, I'm afraid of what I could do to her."

I got up as well and said, "No, you won't. You wanna know why? Because you love her so much that you'll never harm her, and you need to believe in that and know that with her help, you'll get through this."

Tears began to fall from his eyes and I hugged him, he hugging me back and saying, "Thank you so much."

I smiled and pulled away, "Your welcome. Now go and tell Elena."

He smiled and nodded before going out my window, I closing it after he was out of sight and going to sleep.

**A/N: *throws hands in the air* Finally, I am done with this chapter! I'm really really really sorry for the loooooong update, but my computer crashed for some reason and it took me forever to get it fixed. Enough of excuses though, I'm finally back and I'm going to work only on this story for a few weeks because I really do want to reach the season finale, so if you're reading my other stories, I do have some of the chapters written out for them but I'm not completely finished with the chaps and I'm so very sorry because I'm not going to upload them in a while (Please don't hate me). I know this isn't a long chapter or extremely detailed but it was only because this episode was boring to me personally and I guess that affects my writing inspiration. Trust me, I'm not really proud of how this chapter came out to be, but whatever, I tried. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and reading! **

**And R.I.P Cory Monteith, you will be missed. My condolences to all his fans, family, and loved ones. **


	17. Miss Mystic Falls

**Links to OC's outfits on my profile (Polyvore)**

Chapter 17:

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Terra teased as we left the school and got in the car.

I rolled my eyes, opening the car's door, "Yes, I know."

Apparently Terra didn't hear me because she kept on saying, "Four score and seven years ago-"

"Oh no, please, stop," I begged her as we got in the car.

"On this very day, you made a bet," she smiled to me and continued, "to become Mystic Falls' Miss Mystic Falls or you would have to give me something I wanted, no matter what that was."

"Do I really have to do this? I mean, I didn't even get involved in many community services, only about the five that were required to sign in to the pageant," I protested, driving off the parking lot.

"Yes, you do. A bet's a bet and there's nothing you can do to get out of it," Terra said.

I sighed, turning around the corner to our house's street, and said, "I'll do the stupid pageant. And it wasn't 87 years ago you big liar, it was last year."

Terra laughed as she exited the parked car and shut the door behind her, "I know, but I thought it needed a bit of drama, so I added that part to it."

Getting out of the car and locking it, I shrugged, "You were always a bit of a drama queen."

My little sister hit me with her backpack on my head, I gasping as the bag hit my head, and she denied, "I am not!"

"Yes, you are," I laughed back, running to the door when she tried to hit me again.

"Whoa girls, calm down!" Mother let out as we burst to the door.

"Well, she started it!" Terra pointed a finger at me, I hiding behind Mom.

"I did not," I joked, still behind our mom, where she couldn't hit me.

Mother laughed, "I swear, you two act like a pair of little kids sometimes," and left to the kitchen, leaving me unshielded.

Before Terra bashed my head with her bag again, I said with my arms covering my face, "Okay, okay, you win! Terra, you win. Now, can I please make it to my room without you trying to kill me?"

Terra pondered for a moment before replying, "You have two seconds."

She started counting and I used my super speed to get to my room just in time to shut the door behind me and lock her out.

* * *

Later that day, after doing the interview for the Mystic Falls pageant, I went to the dance practices at school. I was dancing with a boy from my wood-shop class as Mrs. Carol instructed us the dance moves.

"Honor your partner. Stay focus, right hand, around. Flirt with your eyes," she ordered as we turned in a circle with our right hand held up close, but not touching each other.

"So, who made you become an escort?" I asked my dance partner, Colin.

"My mother," he replied.

Carol told us, " Left hand, around," and we changed hands and turned.

"Who got _you_ to join the pageant?" he asked.

"Why would you ask that?" I asked, innocently.

He laughed, a set of perfect, sparkling white teeth showing, "Oh come on, anybody who looks your way could tell that you're miserable."

I smiled, "Is it really that obvious?"

He nodded as the woman said once more, " Both hands."

We held up both of our hands, inches apart from touching, and turned around. There was laughter and I saw Stefan and Elena, the brunette in his arms, smiling.

"No! No! There's no touching during this part. It's about the simple intimacy of the near touch," Carol explained to the couple. Walking away from them she smiled, "Very nice, Amber!"

"Thank you Mrs. Lockwood," the blonde smiled.

We continued dancing for what seemed like ages but luckily, I had Colin to talk to. He was actually a very nice guy, and we couldn't let the good-looking part fly out the window either. I mean, the guy was no Brad Pitt or anything, but he was as sweet as can be.

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie, and I walked down the hallway as the blonde talked about the competition, "The Fell cousins don't have a shot, and Amber Bradley is only on the court so the pageant doesn't look like its founding families only, which of course, it is."

"And I've only entered this thing 'cause of Terra, so the only way I can win is if a miracle happens, which is not likely," I added, she smiling in return.

"So that leaves Elena which totally has the sympathy vote since her parents died. How can I compete with that?" Care went on.

Bonnie nodded, sarcastically saying, "Very nice. Very sensitive."

Caroline let out a sigh, "Oh I'm sorry, this must sound really unimportant. In light of everything."

Bonnie smiled sincerely, " It's okay, I get it, you want to win."

"Well, my grandmother was Miss Mystic and both of my aunts. My mom is the only one who didn't get the gene and I want this. I actually deserve this." Caroline said, determined.

I smiled, "Ah, there's the determined little Caroline that we know. You'll see that tomorrow, you're going to get what you deserve: the Miss Mystic Falls title. See you tomorrow Care, Bonnie," I dismissed myself and went to grab some books from the library, if it was still opened that is.

* * *

With the books in my hands, I walked out the high school and noticed Stefan choking Alaric across the campus.

I ran to them, Stefan taking his hand away from the teacher's neck, and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Stefan nodded. Talking to Ric, he apologized, "I'm sorry. I was just. . . I was feeling a little sick."

With that, he turned around and walked away.

"Since when does a vampire feel sick?" Ric asked me.

Looking at Stefan walk until he was out of sight, I said, "Since when he's trying to control his hunger and not being able to."

* * *

Mother descended the stairs, looking like a true beauty in her long, embellished, black dress and make-up done.

"Wow, Mom! You look . . . absolutely beautiful," Terra gasped, making our mother blush.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing that I truly am," she smiled. "I'm relieved about not having to wear those extremely tight corsets anymore."

I laughed and opened the door for my sister and her as I said, "So are we, Mom."

As we walked to the car and drove tot he Founder's Hall, she said, "You know, things have changed since the 19th century, but one thing's clear: you still fancy Damon Salvatore." I shot her a look that made her continue, "Yes you do, don't you dare deny it. I saw the way you looked at him that night after Terra and you got me out of the tomb. Even though you were furious at him for trying to kill me, a blind man could still see the hurt in your eyes to see him like he was. It was as if you wanted to reach out for him and erase all of his pain and sadness, and at that moment you could've. What stopped you, Adira?"

Mom looked at me with her green eyes that told me that she was serious about the question. I considered lying to her, say that I didn't understand what she was talking about and that I only saw him as a friend, but by saying that, I wouldn't only be fooling her but myself, too. Instead, I took a deep breath and told her the real reason why I never actually let my feelings about Damon known, "I didn't do it because he doesn't feel the same way as I do, Mom. Damon loves someone else."

"Loves or likes?" she questioned, making me wonder about it. When I didn't respond, she sighed, "To love is to give up everything without second thoughts just_ to_ be with that person but to like . . . To like is to _forget_ about everything _and_ be with a person till the end. But love, love doesn't have an end, darling. What Damon feels for Elena is desire, because he can't have her. Once he gets what he wants, he'll realize that it was never love, only wanting. And that is what liking a person feels like."

As we got out of the parked car, I told her, "Yes, Mother, but that still doesn't mean that he feels the same way about me. How can he even love me when he barely _likes_ me?"

"Oh, he likes you alright," Terra spoke, "or else you two wouldn't be having this conversation at this moment. After what we did to Stefan and him 150 years ago, he would've killed us the second he saw us and you know that."

Mother nodded, agreeing with my sister as I just shrugged, "Well, maybe he does or maybe he doesn't. Guess, we'll just have to wait and see, which will be like a thousand years until we actually do by the way."

* * *

I watched as the loose ringlets of hair fell to my side, Terra helping me get ready for the pageant.

"You know, for just a bet, I'm feeling pretty nervous about this. Damn you, Terra," I said to her with a blaming look.

She laughed, "Hey, don't blame me for thinking you could actually pull this thing off. I mean, Miss Mystic Falls, that's a pretty big step for you, sister."

"Oh, so you still think I can't win?" I asked, looking at the mirror.

"You and me both, sis," she gave me a smug smile.

"Look at you being so smug about things," I retorted sarcastically.

"Yes, so you better start thinking of how you're gonna get me what I want 'cause it's gonna be big, and when I mean big, I mean_ big_, like a 1967 Chevy Impala big," she ignored my sarcastic comment and said.

"What?" I shrieked, but not loud enough so everyone in the whole room could hear, just Terra. "You want me to get you an _Impala_?"

"A black one," Terra added, holding up a finger before returning to working on my hair that was almost finished.

"Oh, so not only the princess wants an Impala, she wants it black, too," I pretended to sound calm, which made her laugh.

"Oh, come one, Adira, you're a freaking vampire," she whispered the last part so only I could hear, "I think that's pretty easy to get. I mean, I could've asked for a Moose and you know who I'm talking about."

I sighed, leaning back in my chair, "I guess it could be worse. Whatever, you'll have the Impala by your birthday . . . if I loose the pageant."

She smiled, her victory smile and gleamed, "Okay, so it's a done deal then!"

I gawked at her, "So you still think I can't win this thing?"

"Oh honey, I know so," she said, done with my hair and make-up.

I mocked her, "Oh honey, I know so," and she laughed, knowing that we were joking around. I got up from my seat and grabbed my dress, "Fine then, I'll go get dressed."

* * *

I was walking down the corridors of the Founder's Hall, looking for a room where I could get dressed when I saw Stefan coming out of another room, looking on edge.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

He looked at me, a dark look on his green eyes, and nodded, "I'm fine."

A grabbed him by the arm and gave him a stern look, "I saw how you were yesterday after school, Stefan. That what's not fine and this isn't either."

He released himself from my grip and exclaimed, "I said, I'm fine!" before walking away.

"Geez, what's gotten into him?" I questioned, when I already knew the answer.

* * *

I walked/ran to where the the participating members of the pageant were, afraid of being late to my introduction.

Finally getting there, I asked Caroline and Elena, between pants, "Hey, have I missed anything?"

Care, in her beautiful, strapless, long, green dress shook her head, "No."

I let out a sigh, "Thank God."

At that moment, Caroline Forbes was called and she descended the great staircase nervously but with a big smile on.

"Elena, you're next," Mrs. Lockwood motioned for her to prepare herself.

Shortly after, Elena went down the stairs in her lovely blue dress that she looked so beautiful in. It was only then that, I noticed Stefan wasn't there to escort her and Amber's escort had to do it instead. _Amber's_ escort? Where was Amber?

It wasn't long before Mayor Lockwood called my name and I stepped down the long staircase as well. I plastered on a smile that quickly became a confused expression when I saw Damon standing in front of Colin, handing out his hand. I looked at him and then back at my escort and back at him again, confused as to why he was doing this. Deciding, I took his hand.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Where's Stefan?" he whispered back.

"I don't know," I replied as we joined the rest of the participants and their escorts outside.

I willed myself to smile in front of the crowd, noticing Terra and Mom smiling at me and seeming rather pleased with my new escort. I shot them a suspicious look before standing to turn to Damon, a list of profanities crossed my mind as I stared at him. _Shit!_ being one of them.

The music started to play and we bowed, I saying through gritted teeth, "What are we gonna do about Stefan?"

He bowed, whispering, "Right now, we just have to get through this."

Right. Get through this. Well, how was I supposed to do that when dancing with Damon was kind of a problem? We began to dance as we looked into each others eyes. I swear, if I had a beating heart, it would've been beating faster than a race car at that moment from the look Damon was giving me. The music continued and we joined hands, my legs feeling like Jell-O when I felt his hand touch my back and our faces inches apart from each other. His eyes were such a deep blue that I could see my own reflection when I looked at them. Lost in my thoughts, I lost my balance for a second and stumbled back while dancing, Damon pressing his hand against my back so I wouldn't fall and embarrass myself. I swore silently at my clumsiness but Damon only smirked, which wasn't that much of a help either. The music finally stopped, and before I knew it, I let out my breath which I had been holding in for the entire dance. I smiled nervously at Damon, who smirked in return before we returned inside to announce the winner.

* * *

As we waited for Mayor Lockwood, Caroline asked me, "Have you seen Amber?"

I shook my head, "No."

Soon enough, Mr. Lockwood was ready to begin speaking, "So, without further a due it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls . . . Miss Caroline Forbes!"

The crowd broke into cheer and we all applauded as Caroline received her white award sash.

"Congratulations!" Elena smiled, hugging her best friend.

"I actually won!" Care pulled away from her, smiling.

"Didn't I tell you you would?" I asked, smiling and feeling happy for her.

She smiled and hugged me, "Thank you, Adira."

Pulling away, she turned to face the cheering crowd with a big smile as we all clapped for our new Miss Mystic Falls.

* * *

We found Stefan in the woods, where he was biting into Amber's neck, the girl screaming.

"Stefan!" Elena shouted, making the vampire drop Amber to the ground and look up at her.

Seeing his transformed face and bloody mouth, I stopped Elena from running to him as Damon held up his hands cautiously, "Stefan, come on get control. It's okay, come on. Breath through it man."

Not able to reason, Stefan grabbed him and threw him to a tree, Damon standing back up again.

"Stefan, stop it!" Elena cried out as he turned to his brother, going to hurt him again.

Suddenly, he lowered his head and screamed out in pain, keeping his hands on his head to lessen the pain but failing. I looked behind me, Bonnie standing there with a focused expression on her features. The witch was conjuring a spell to make Stefan stop by hurting him. That much pain caused the bloodthirsty vampire to realize what he was doing and he looked up at Elena and us. Confused and ashamed, he turned his back and left. I looked at Elena, confusion and fear clearly shown in her deep-brown eyes.

I got out of their before the police came to take care of Amber, not wanting to be involved in this whole mess, and went to find my family.

* * *

"But you should've seen him, Ter," I was telling my sister about what happened to Stefan and Amber, "it was like a complete different person. A dark, cold-hearted, person with no other intention than to kill. I never knew Stefan could look so vicious."

"Well, it's a good thing Damon and Elena are taking care of that," she comforted, standing up from my bed.

"I hope him being locked up in a cellar will do him good," I nodded. There was a beat before I asked her, "Hey, do you know why Damon made himself my escort at the pageant?"

She smiled and raised her arms, "I have no idea why he would do that."

I snorted and rolled my eyes at her response, "You liar. It was you wasn't it? You convinced him to dance with me?"

At the door, she shrugged and turned around with a smirk, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," and closed the door to my room.

**A/N: Hello! It's me again! First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH for reviewing! As you can see by the many exclamation points I've typed, I'm very excited because the finale is just three episodes away! So yay! Yeah, but I hoped you've enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Funny actually that it came out waaay longer than I had planned but that's even better, right? I feel like I'm forgetting something here. . . grrr, I can't remember! Eh, I'll just tell you on the next update I guess. Once again, thanks a bunch for reading and please feel free to leave a review in the box below. :)**

**Have a great day/night y'all! :D**


End file.
